The Ultimate Pawn
by Kni9ht
Summary: Hyoudou Issei, an ordinary boy in an extraordinary world. Experiencing a life full of youth everyday, as he tried to convince himself, his fate has changed forever after he was killed by his girlfriend on his very first date. *A different Issei with a different power and different resolve. Harem Route (Of course, or else this wouldn't be High School DxD)*
1. Life 1-1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the High School DxD in any possible way.

_Italic words:_ Flashback

* * *

.

.

.

**| THE |  
| ULTIMATE |  
| PAWN |  
**

.

.

.

**| Arc 1 |  
| Life 1-1 |**

.

.

.

Red...

That is the only thing registered in my mind right now, including one certain scarlet silhouette which occupying my field of vision.

The scarlet silhouette seems to be waving smoothly, as if it was some kind of a silky veil. Combining with the agonizing pain on my chest, red blurs my sight so completely that I can't discern between the redness of my blood and the redness of said waving silhouette.

So, I try to close my eyes, in an attempt to shut off the suffering. At that moment, my mind wandering back to how all of these began.

.

.

.

_This world, the one that I am currently living in, is a world with many strange types of beings co-existed together. There are two main powers that govern over the world together with humans. They are the Heaven, consisting of only angels and the likes, lead by the God in the Bible himself; the Underworld that is made up of devils, ruled by the infamous Satan, the strongest ultimate devil, who is sometimes called «Matei». There are also many other deities that only used to appear in myths and legends who reside themselves in neutral zone and rarely interfere with the Earthlings, thus leaving the power balance mostly on the Angels and Devils._

_It is said that there was an apocalyptic war between the Heaven and the Underworld, which almost destroyed the Earth and left it in ruins, an event that revealed the existence of supernatural force to humanity. A truce was created in order to prevent another similar catastrophe, and ever since then, we have been living in a world with peace, or at least that was what people tend to believe._

_I am Hyoudou Issei – my parents and friends call me Ise, a normal healthy human boy and a student of the Kuoh Academy. It used to be an all-girl school, and it only turned into a co-ed school recently, so the ratio of girls to boys is quite large. The academy accepts all kinds of beings enrolling, doesn't matter whether you are an angel, a devil, or just an ordinary human like me. The school doesn't only give normal courses to students like a high school but also magic-teaching courses to both non-human and human students that have high compatibility to the manipulation of Mana – the source of all magical power._

_Despite the fact that I am simply a human with absolutely no compatibility to magic, a lot of students recognize me whenever I am around, and they would always say: "Hey, isn't that Ise?"_

_You might be wondering how I am so popular, right?_

_Hah! As if that could be true. To be honest, I am known widely in the Kuoh Academy for my perverted trio, which includes me, Matsuda and Motohama, my best friends who shared the same belief in the beauty of girls' bodies. We went through so many lecherous acts together, such as: peeping at the girls in Kendo Club's changing room, attending porno magazine enjoyment parties, participating in selling ecchi merchandizes in some conventions..._

_With a reputation like that to us, it's easy to understand how most girls in our school hate us to an extent, some went as far as threatening to kill us. Needless to say, none of us have ever received any kind of affectionate attention from girls, thus we are still virgins even though it's our second year of high school. It was frustrating for us as we could only fantasize about girls in secret._

_So, I was taken breathless when an amazingly blissful thing happened to me._

"_I love you, Hyoudou-kun! Please go out with me!"_

_Can you imagine it? Me being confessed to by a slender, black-haired beauty?_

_I pinched my cheeks right there and then, to check whether this was reality or not, and it earned me a brief stunned look and an after giggle at my reaction from the girl, whose name I later found out was Amano Yuuma._

_God, she as so adorable that I fell in love with her at first sight!_

_And thus, I became a guy with a pretty girlfriend, much to Matsuda and Motohama's jealousy._

_I really felt sorry for them still being Mr. Lonely. But I couldn't help it as having a girlfriend by my side made me grin all day and many days afterward, to the point where my parents almost called a mental doctor to look at my condition._

_Then, the day for our first date had come._

_As you all could have guessed, I arrived at the meeting spot three hours early_. _I counted up to a hundred girls who were wearing glasses walking in front of me. During that time I received a weird article from a suspicious looking person. It was an occult-looking thing with a weird magic symbol and a sentence written on it: "Your dream will be granted!" I wanted to throw it away, but I decided to put it in my pocket because I didn't have time to spare._

_Upon Yuuma-chan's arrival, I said "Don't worry, I also just got here". Bullseye! I always wanted to say that. We then started to walk while holding hands. I was so moved that tears were about to drop because I was holding the hand of a beautiful girl on a date. After that, we went to different kinds of shops, enjoying our date. For lunch, we ate at a family restaurant where Yuuma-chan was eating a chocolate parfait, and I was full just by looking at her. I felt as if I understood how other teenagers feel when they go on a date. I felt as if I was alive for the first time._

_When the date gradually came to an end, we went to a park out of the town. There was no body nearby except for us, and the sun was settling._ _Because of that, I imagined even more perverted stuff. I should have read a book that teaches you to do more naughty stuff._

_As my mind kept straying toward many adultery stuffs, Yuuma-chan was already away from me and standing in front of a fountain._

"_It was fun today." _

_That's what she said while smiling. _

_Damn, she's cute. The environment around her gives off a good atmosphere. _

"_Hey, Ise-kun." _

"_What is it, Yuuma-chan?" _

"_There is something I want to do to celebrate our first date." _

_Oh yes! It's here! The moment I was waiting for! My breath smells nice, and my heart is ready for it. My heart was racing like crazy. _

"_Um, what is it that you want?" _

_Aaaah. The tone of my voice is deep. She must think that I'm thinking of naughty stuff. Did I screw up? But Yuuma-chan was still smiling at me, and she said to me clearly... _

"_Would you die for me?" _

_...Ummm. Huh? _

"_Ummm? That...Huh? Sorry, can you repeat that again? I think there's something wrong with my ears." _

_I must have heard it wrong. That must be it. So I asked her again. But... _

"_Would you die for me?" _

_She said it again, while laughing. The sentence which didn't make any sense. I was there holding my smile and was about to say, "That's so funny, Yuuma-chan." _

_-FLAP- _

_Black wings appeared from her back. Her black wings were making noises and they touched the ground after a moment. _

_What the heck? A fallen angel? Yuuma-chan is a fallen angel?_

_For you people who don't know about this, fallen angels are angels who have tainted their own wings due to having 'impure thoughts' that divert from the God's teachings, and thus have fallen from grace as a result. There is only one organization that held all neutral fallen angels together, named Grigori. The rest are either feared or disgusted by other supernatural creatures because of their wild and rogue nature. I had heard tales about fallen angels disguised as humans and hid among us, and I even got wind of rumors saying that one of Kuoh Academy's teachers being a fallen angel._

_Right at that moment, I knew for sure that I had encountered one such._

_All of Yuuma-chan's cuteness had gone, replaced by sheer coldness of her aura and the scary eyes that seemed to be penetrating my instinct._

"_It was fun, the short time I spent with you. It was like playing couple with a little child."_

_Her tone of voice also changed into that of an actual adult, and her mouth formed a small sadistic smirk. Then a sound of something ethereal created in her hands._

_A-A spear of light! A deadly weapon exclusive only to the angels and the fallen angels! My instinct was screaming at maximum volume to get away from Yuuma-chan._

_I knew that, I expected that, but my fear was eating my mind inside out, and my feet went cold at the realization of how much sense her words made._

_Without even blinking my eyes, the spear had swiftly pierced through my chest. I tried to get the spear out of me, but it disappeared. The only thing left was a huge hole in my chest and a great amount of blood oozing out. My head was getting dizzy, and my eyesight was getting bad._

_It wasn't very long before red filled my vision, with the sudden appearance of a scarlet silhouette._

.

.

.

Argh... The pain is intensifying. At this rate, I'm really gonna die as a virgin.

Dying as a virgin...

...

Uwah God, you are so cruel! Why does this have to happen to me? Why can't you let me spend a single night with a beautiful voluptuous naked naughty girl?

...

Well, I don't think he is going to reply me since I'm sure he had to lot of things to do as the leader of the Heaven, and he wouldn't even do if he got time since it's the perverted me we are talking about.

Forgive me, Matsuda, Motohama, I can't keep our promise of definite graduation from virgins together. I thought of that when my limbs all go numb.

But no matter how much I force my body to giving up, it simply just doesn't listen to me. Instead, my eyes keep drawing toward the scarlet silhouette that started to wrap around me, and I heard the sound of something entering my chest.

Ting... Ting... Ting... Ting... Ting... Ting... Ting... Ting...

There are exactly eight sounds of that, and it stopped. As if – I assume – some kind of mechanism or a phenomenon would eventually happen, the scarlet silhouette seems to wait for me to respond.

However, I don't feel anything changing inside my body at all. I don't know whether I should be glad or not for this.

I hear a faint gasp, which is followed by a voice.

"No way... Impossible..."

Huh? This voice sounds so girly. Don't tell me that fallen angel is still here.

Then again, if she was still here, she would have already made sure that I am dead for good, not trying to lingering around my body like this. And most importantly, she doesn't have anything related to red.

So who is this person in front of me?

Regrettably, fatigue has finally come to crush my consciousness. My eyes start closing for real this time, and I soon fall into a deep black world, letting the unspoken question of mine unanswered.

Or so I thought.

.

.

.

Ugh... What the hell is wrong with this throbbing headache of mine?

That was my first question when I, surprisingly, regain my own consciousness.

I could felt something soft and bouncy beneath me (It felt more like a bed, but believe me when I say that I wished it to be something like a pair of oppai), which was different from the hard ground floor in the park where I was previously impaled by that wretched fallen angel, as well as the feeling of a blanket draping over my lower body.

When I slowly open my eyes from the still painful headache, an unfamiliar face appears right before me.

And I jump back as a reflex, which results in me colliding with the wall behind, making my headache worse than its current state.

"Gurgh!"

I groan at the new found pain. Damn it! I only woke up recently and I have to get another unpleasant feeling right after.

The person who was looking at me earlier has now leaned back into his chair, scribbling something in some kind of a file on his hands.

I was able to take a hold of my breath and steady my senses when I glance at the man sitting beside me.

He is quite a handsome man – I hate to admit this fact as I hold an intense hatred for pretty guys for taking all the attention of girls – and young too; although his eyes speak otherwise, it's as if he was a sage who has lived for thousand years. In addition, he emits a calm but destructive aura that normal people usually don't have. It is so visible that he could easily throw me into disarray without even lifting a finger. This man is anything but human.

The strange man seems to be ignoring me as he mumbles some incoherent things.

"...An average look, an average education, an average physical strength, an average family, and not a single shred of Mana stored inside the body. You have all the required traits for a pathetic human. Just what is it that makes you so special, huh Hyoudou Issei?"

Hey! Don't talk as if I am not even here to begin with! And what's with that obvious pity gaze you are having right now!?

The man abruptly jerks his head up, which almost makes me jump again. Did he hear what I was having in mind?

He doesn't show any specific emotion on his face beside an analytical expression and a finger scratching his chin. A perfect example of a thinking man, except that he is starting to creep me out.

"Hmm... May need some practical experiments on him. I wonder what it will be first. Should I burn him on a stake? Or put him inside the Iron Maiden? Or have some Yuki-Onna froze him for two weeks straight? So many possible scenarios."

WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! What the hell are you spouting on and about!? I am not a guinea pig for you to do as you wish! I won't survive for mere minutes before I turn dead in whatever of those three things you want to try on me! And stop ignoring me damn it!

...

Hmm?

Speaking of death, shouldn't I be dead right now? I remember being pierced by Yuuma-chan's spear of light. Then someone with scarlet color came before me. Did that person save my life?

I let my hands reach toward the place where I got impaled. Strangely, I don't feel anything weird at all. Not even a sensation of hurt was there. It has gone, completely.

"Oh, are you examining the wound? Don't worry about it; there is literally nothing wrong with you. And there aren't even a scar left for you to touch. She has patched you up quite effectively that I am slightly impressed by her skills."

Ah, I see. So that explains how I could feel so well despite the fact that I nearly went to meet my ancestors.

...

Geh! What the hell? Seriously, this guy only starts acknowledging me now. And who is this 'she' you are speaking of anyway?

As if answering my question, someone else enters the room which I am staying in.

It wouldn't be so shocking if I hadn't known the person myself. I mean, who the heck in my school wouldn't know her, or at least had heard of her.

Rias Gremory

The _extremely_ beautiful and busty third year student of Kuoh Academy who currently holds 'The most popular girl' title in the campus, and affectionately called 'The Great Onee-sama' by her fangirls. She is also the heiress to Gremory House, one of the Underworld's 72 Pillars. Thus, she is pursued romantically by a lot of boys in our school, if not all of them. I sometimes fantasized about her too, but I have never dreamed of seeing her so close like this.

She strolls with graceful steps befit of her noble image toward me. Her eyes seem to have a sparkling interest in me, although I can't figure out why.

"Beelzebub-sama, is he fine?" Rias-senpai speaks as she is still locking her gaze on me.

"Oh, he is, for most parts. I didn't detect any severe trauma or disruption within his body."

...

I know it's a bit too late to ask this, but didn't Rias-senpai just say his name was Beelzebub-sama? As in one of the current four Yondai-Maou, _the_ Ajuka Beelzebub?

...

Ha ha... Ha ha... Ha ha...

I am dreaming.

Of course that would be the only reasonable explanation, since I was previously stabbed by my very first girlfriend on our very first date, only to wake up and met the Madonna of my school and the second strongest Maou of the Devils, inside an unfamiliar hospital-like room.

But still, even though it's a dream, both of them are looking at me so incredulously as if I am an insane clown. Their expressions seem so real that I doubt it was a dream.

Hah! Nice trick you got there, my brain. Although I shall not fall for your illusions that easily, you imaginative bastards of mine!

Oh well, let's forget these things and sleep away all of my worries.

"Good night my dream, and I hope that we won't meet again." I speak loudly as I slump down to the bed and close my eyes.

...

[Poke] [Poke] [Poke]

...

[Poke] [Poke] [Poke]

...

Urgh...

Why do I get the feeling that I haven't gotten out of my dream yet? And who the heck keep poking my cheeks like that?

[Poke] [Poke] [Poke]

"Arghhhh! Just leave me alone already!"

I have no choice but to open my eyes again and shout at the person who was supposed to be Beelzebub-sama, according to my deceptive brain. Well, I won't be killed with this disrespect act, right? After all, this is just my mind trying to fool me, right?

In spite of whatever method I use to reassure myself, the man before me has disregarded them all as he says.

"For your information boy, you are not dreaming. This is real, everything you have experienced up until now is real, and the fact that you are sitting here, breathing lively is also real."

Eh?

Then, does this mean that I was actually stabbed in the chest by Yuuma-chan? And that scarlet silhouette, could it be that it was Rias-senpai who saved my life?

As I am pondering in my thoughts, Ajuka Beelzebub-sama stands up and turns around while speaking.

"Rias, I have some business to attend to, so I will leave him with you for now."

"Haiz, Beelzebub-sama."

With that, the disaster called Maou has left me alone with the prettiest girl I have ever known of.

Somehow, a new found silence has started its reign in the room. And I am getting really itchy with it.

Just as the silence is reaching its unbearable limit, Rias-senpai is the one who initiates our conversation.

"Hyoudou Issei, do you feel... hurt anymore?"

"N-No, I-I am perfectly fine. T-Thanks for asking, s-senpai."

Oh god, this is embarrassing! I have my first line with her and I have already crashed my impression by stammering like a stupid virgin.

Wait, I am definitely a virgin. Stop insulting yourself, you idiotic Issei!

Senpai doesn't seem to mind my awkwardness as she continues.

"I know this must be shocking news to you, Hyoudou-kun, but you are apparently revived as a Devil of the Gremory House."

Oh, is that so?

...

Wait... What!?

"Wait... What!?"

Holy Hell, what did she just say? I am a Devil? Does that mean...?

"Yes, what you have heard is the truth. As a student of Kuoh Academy, you should know that I could use the «Evil Pieces» made by Beelzebub-sama to turn someone from human into my Devil servant."

As if sensing my suspicion inside, Rias-senpai confirms it with a nonchalant voice, although she becomes rather serious as she carries on.

"However, there was one unexpected problem when I tried to use my «Pawn» pieces to save you at first."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"I used up all of my eight «Pawn» pieces, and they still aren't enough to revive you. So I have to bring you to Beelzebub-sama to ask about your particular situation, and your body only started reconstructing and stabilizing after I had injected 4 more «Pawn» pieces into your chest, which I have to borrow from the Maou himself."

...

I know that I shouldn't be surprised by every single new thing I have heard for today. But Fate doesn't seem to agree with me on that as I am dropping my jaw in shock.

«Evil Pieces», as Rias-senpai have said, are materials to change a living being into a Devil servant who pledges their loyalty to the one holding the «King» piece. There are several types of «Evil Pieces», following the pieces on a Chess board game: «Queen», «Rook», «Knight», «Bishop» and «Pawn».

Normally, a «King» can only own up to eight pieces of «Pawn». To think that someone could actually require more than such limit is simply unthinkable, not to mention that it is twelve pieces, one-half of the original number.

And that someone was me.

Even so, at the moment, I still have no idea that I am going to be in one hell of an adventure.

.

.

.

**| Life 1-1| Suddenly, I found myself become a Devil**

.

.

.**  
**

* * *

**Author's Notes – No. 1:** I think we need some urgent explanation here.

- «Matei»: Its original form should be «魔帝» which literally means 'The Emperor of Devils', a higher figure of «Maou» – «魔王» – 'Devil King'.

- The «Fallen Angels» in this story will not be seen as a major faction but only a sub-faction that doesn't side with either the Heaven or the Underworld.

- People will gain a significant knowledge about the society of both the Heaven and the Underworld (such as in Issei's case), but they generally aren't be able to recognize the «Maou» as well as the some other important magical figures for the latter do not appear on mass media.

- Any difference of the world's settings from the light novel shall be explained in incoming chapters.

**-xXx-**

**Author's Notes – No. 2:** Hello guys. This is my first fanfic here in High School DxD category, so please be mercy when you are giving opinions on how good or bad it is. I only started writing this as a way to get out of my writer's block on my other stories.  
As you all could see, this story takes place right after the scene where Ise is killed by Reynalle. There shall be no Ddraig or Boosted Gear, at least they won't appear so soon. Ise will gain some kind of other power which will be revealed as the story goes on, and the story will get less perverted than the original one, although not entirely.  
Also, for those that are about to complain, I know that I have used lots of original lines from baka-tsuki's translation of High School DxD (mostly the part where Ise going on a date and get killed by Reynalle). But they fit in so perfectly and so flawlessly that I couldn't think of any better phrase or sentence to use, and I was being lazy at those scenes XD.  
Anyway, until the next chapter, have a good day.


	2. Life 1-2

.

.

.

**| THE |  
| ULTIMATE |  
| PAWN |**

.

.

.

**| Life 1-2 |**

.

.

.

Ahhhhhh... What a lovely sky...

Pure blue color with fluffy white clouds floating slowly, accompanied by the gentle breeze that sweeps across the fresh atmosphere...

So vast, so beautiful, so tranquil, so serene... It really does make one feel at peace whenever they look at the sky...

The urge to raise one's wings of imagination and fly... The ability to give hopes and dreams...

And, you all might be confusing of where the hell I am blabbering these poetic but nonsensical lines from?

Before you ask, no, I am not going insane. I definitely still have my mind intact, despite all the ordeals it had gone through.

At the moment, I am lying on a hard concrete ground, with dust invading my mouth, with bruises plastered all over my body, with my head spinning around full of random generated speeches, and with absolute soreness crawling throughout my body.

My current state seems to be the favorite fate that I am experiencing. Sometimes it makes me wonder whether the «Norns» hate me in particular.

I know you are having no idea what I am talking about, so let's just roll back the Wheel of Time.

.

.

.

_In Kuoh Academy, rumors do travel faster than the people themselves, especially whenever it concerns the most popular figures in our school._

_It was one day after I had woken up from the ritual of becoming a servant for Rias-senpai. My health was better than ever, and I felt slightly stronger than usual, which I suspected coming from my... well, metamorphosis. All in all, there was nothing wrong happening with my body._

_The same thing didn't apply for my mind though, not with the continuous whispering and glaring and cursing and whatever else those students were throwing at me as I stepped into the school's gate._

_One group of girls..._

"_Hey, I heard someone said that Ise had become Rias-sama's «Pawn»."_

"_Really? No way! My Onee-sama will be corrupted by his pevertness!"_

"_We should go and persuade Rias-sama to revoke the contract."_

_Two guys..._

"_Heh, I wonder how he convinced Rias to make him into her servant. Must have blackmailed her into it by some dirty secrets."_

"_Yeah, even if Hell froze over, there is simply no way that Rias would willingly accept him as a servant."_

_A fat guy with glasses..._

"_Why, Rias-sama!? Why didn't you choose me? Why does it have to be that pathetic excuse of a human? I would have gladly done anything for you!"_

_Many groups of girls, simultaneously..._

"_DIE, HYOUDOU ISSEI! JUST DIE!"_

_And more, as I passed them by..._

_This was really unnerving me, considering that some of them even shouted their words while being aware of my presence, as if I was some kind of trash. Well, I knew that I had been seen as trash before, but this was about to reach ridiculousness._

_Who the heck was it that had spread the news of me becoming Rias-senpai's «Pawn»?_

_My worry was worsened when my best friends, Matsuda and Motohama, approached me with quite serious faces. Damn, this wouldn't turn out well for me._

"_Ise, we have an urgent matter to discuss."_

_Motohama, the 'Perverted Glasses' and also called 'Three Size Scouter' due to his unique ability to calculate a woman's body measurement just by looking (I wish I have his ability), spoke with an unusually scary and calm expression as he pushed up his glasses. Matsuda, a self-proclaimed lolicon, the 'Perverted Baldy' and 'Sexual Harassment Papparazzi', didn't let out as much sound. But the constant trembling of his hands and the rush of raging blood on his face were enough to say that he wasn't pleased with whatever we are going to discuss, which I have a fairly correct guess on._

_And I was right._

"_So, what's the deal with you and Rias Gremory-senpai, huh?"_

_Motohama started talking again after having dragged me to a nearby corner where students rarely venture into. To my surprise, Matsuda still hadn't jumped on me and beating the crap of my body. Probably wanting to confirm the rumors first, I thought._

"_Well, as you two have heard, I am Rias-senpai's «Pawn»."_

_I felt like there was a switch that clicked somewhere, as both of them stopped dead in the flow of time. Only the slight twitches on their eyes told me that they were processing the information, albeit at a slow rate._

_I didn't think any of us would get out of this unharmed._

"_Why you..."_

_[RING] [RING] [RING] [RING]_

_Thanks God, you saved me there. At least I knew you still care about me._

"_Ah, I have to go now. See you in class."_

_With that, I fled as fast as my legs would allow me, trying to go over a few scenarios of how to handle my friends at later times._

_._

_._

_._

"_Excuse me, but is Hyoudou Issei here?"_

_School had just finished, and I was arranging stuffs back into my bag as someone called my name from the class's door. This was going to get more unwanted attention. Earlier, I had to endure many glares, stares, and murderous gazes that my classmates were giving me, including my best friends._

_And the person who came here himself wasn't helping much, either._

_It was Kiba Yuuto, the prince of our school. Good looks, intelligent, and a seemingly nice personality around other people, he could easily earn his way with any girl he wanted. Because of such qualities, he was hated by most of other guys in our school. However, no one had ever dared to challenge him for he was one of Rias's Devil servants, ranked «Knight»._

_Which pissed me off even more as he strode toward me with regal steps._

"_Ojou-sama wants to speak with you, Ise-kun."_

"_Eh? You mean Rias-senpai?"_

"_Of course, who else would I be referring to anyway?"_

_Our very first banter, and I was already starting to hate this guy's guts. Really, why do pretty boys even exist? They all should curl up in some holes and die for the male population's sake._

_Although that wish of mine was far from being granted as he turned his back toward me and walked ahead of me, which left me no choice but to follow his pace._

_Still, the only thing that kept bothering my mind wasn't of the person before me, but the one who had sought me out. Just what was it that senpai wanted to talk about?_

_._

_._

_._

_I didn't receive my answer immediately as I had expected when we reached the ground behind the old school building, but that place was still within my list of possible destinations._

_You see, there are two Houses of Devils rule over Kuoh Academy, the first one being the Gremory House, the other was the Sitri House. The latter made up of the entire Student Council, who manages the affairs within the campus, while the Gremory take care of special events happen in our town as well as dealing with supernatural-related incidents._

_The old school building exclusively belongs to the Gremory House, including the barren yard behind it. Thus, as a result, they can use it in whatever ways they deem it to be. Also, no one is permitted to enter this section of the Academy, save for the members of the Student Council or the Gremory House themselves. I was allowed to be here since I was officially a member of Rias-senpai's peerage._

_Despite having that knowledge, I couldn't contain my nervousness as I trod into where most of the students call the 'Sacred Ground' of Kuoh Academy._

"_Ara ara, so this is the «Pawn» that I have heard so much about. I wonder how strong you are in reality."_

_Akeno-senpai said as she instantly eyed me up and down. She is the second 'Great Onee-sama' of our school, the first one being Rias-senpai, ranked «Queen» and a third-year student. Beautiful face, voluptuous body, talented in magic, she is also one of the most romantically pursued girls. I had to admit that her beauty was one of a kind, and I used to fantasize about her too, until one day when I caught one of her biggest secrets._

_It was a nice day, and I was wandering around mindlessly in my town when I met Akeno-senpai in casual clothes. It was rare to meet such a beautiful Devil outside like this, so I intended to walk up and start a conversation with her. But a bunch of thugs had beaten me at it and they hanged around Akeno-senpai like vultures, flirting and trying to touch her in lewd ways._

_The following scene wasn't something that I want to repeat, so let's just say that when everything was settled, Akeno-senpai was stomping on all of them under her feet and laughed like a true sadistic queen, which fit her role so perfectly that it was utterly terrifying. She is an S, I'm telling you, a pure S!_

"_I have a feeling that you are thinking something rude about me, Hyoudou Issei-kun."_

_Gargh, what a sharp sense! Akeno-senpai closed her eyes and showed that smile at me with her forehead darkened. Please have mercy on me!_

"_I don't want a pervert in our team."_

_That mumbling voice, without a doubt, was Koneko-chan's, a first year student. She is the school's unofficial mascot due to her cute loli appearance. However, you mustn't underestimate her as she is ranked «Rook», a type that excels at physical strength. She is quite cold around other people, and doesn't show much of her emotion, but that didn't keep her popularity from rising though, especially not with those like Matsuda._

_That last comment of her, however, had given a higher note on her known hatred for perverts. Guess it wouldn't be easy for me to get along with her, considering that I belong to the famous perverted trio of our school._

"_Ojou-sama, I have brought Hyoudou Issei here per your request."_

_Kiba Yuuto said as he bowed respectfully in front of our «King», Rias Gremory-senpai._

_Rias-senpai gave a nod toward Kiba Yuuto as she strolled with her hips swaying slightly, her breasts bounced so seductively that I almost couldn't keep my nose from bleeding. Lucky for me, Rias-senpai didn't seem to notice it yet as she spoke._

"_Hyoudou-kun, I know it's belated to say this, but still... Welcome to the Gremory House."_

"_Eh? Ah... Thank you, senpai."_

_Oh, so this is what it's all about. I was really nervous there just by standing near the most famous Devils of our school._

"_No need to be so anxious like that, Hyoudou-kun. You are one of us now."_

_Rias-senpai was really a nice person. I always thought that because of her noble status, she would be more prideful in her manner and confident in everything, her actions toward me until then were nothing short of hospitality._

_Currently, we had all the type of «Evil Pieces» presenting here, except for «Bishop», with me as the last addition to Rias-senpai's peerage. As the mood was flowing well, I momentarily relaxed myself around them._

_I didn't know how wrong I was._

"_I know that this is sudden, but I need you to take a test for me, Hyoudou-kun."_

"_A test? What is it for, senpai?"_

_I was surprise by that. Or to more precise, I didn't see that coming._

"_I wasn't able to detect any specific power from you even though you possess eight pieces, so I have to call Akeno, Yuuto and Koneko to help me in figuring out your power by putting you through a fight. You can think of it as an evaluation test."_

_We had talked about the issue of my «Pawn» pieces before, and Rias-senpai had told me to keep the secret that I was holding twelve pieces to avoid any uproar in the Underworld of my exceptional case. I guessed I had to play along with this._

"_As you wish, senpai. So when do we start?"_

_For a moment there, I felt an unknown fear crippling my body. Basing purely on instinct, I was able to jump back as Yuuto abruptly crouched before me and attempted a blow at my stomach, barely dodging the strike._

_Waah! So this is the rumored speed of «Knight». His speed was almost as fast as light itself, exaggeratingly._

_However, I had no time for reconciliation when Koneko-chan moved next and slammed her foot at my spot. It missed but the aftershock was too much as it sent me flying away._

_Guaah! Her strength is not a joke either. If I wasn't careful, I might really die under her brute force._

_And I still hadn't met the lightning spells of Akeno-senpai yet._

.

.

.

So, in other words, the things above are what now lead to my current situation. I got my ass kicked so badly that I don't even have the strength to stand up or at least pull my upper body.

I know that this is a must to gauge how strong I actually could be, as I am one of those few who have more than 7 pieces of «Pawn» inside my body. But still, Akeno-senpai, Koneko-chan, and _that_ Kiba Yuuto are being _unnecessarily_ enthusiastic and merciless toward their new member of Rias-senpai's peerage. I mean, I have only become a Devil for two days, and they have treated me like I'm a punching bag or something.

As I try to close my eyes, I am greeted with the sight that makes my days brighter.

"Hyoudou-kun, are you okay?"

Rias-senpai kneels down and asks me in her tender voice. The crimson hair shines under the pretty sky, and her face was a creation of God himself, as if she was an Angel. It's kinda ironic since she was definitely a noble pure-blooded Devil.

I don't know where I get this surge of strength from, but upon seeing Rias-senpai so close to me, I immediately jolt upward and reply, ignoring the pain in my back as I am doing so.

"Absolutely, senpai!"

Rias-senpai giggles at my full of energy response. God, she is so beautiful that I am taken breathless, both because of her appearance and the nice smell coming from her hair.

"It's good to see that you are still doing fine, Ise-kun."

Kiba Yuuto remarks sarcastically at my sudden change of attitude. On the other hand, Koneko-chan...

"Weak..."

Urgh! I know that I am not as strong as you guys, but you don't have to say it out like that. My pride really shrinks back further with those words, you know.

"Ara ara, does this mean that we can go on with the evaluation test?"

Akeno-senpai said in her sweet sweet but perfectly hidden sadistic voice, which sends a chill down my spine. Senpai, if it wasn't because of your scary alter personality, I might have been head over heels with you just like with Rias-senpai.

In the end, my hellish torture continues for the rest of the day.

.

.

.

I drag my weary body back to my home. The result for my evaluation test is still the same: I can't call out any kind of special ability. Although Rias-senpai comforted me that perhaps my power needs something like a trigger to unlock, I am not quite sure of it as I always feel empty no matter how much I tried to draw out my power.

Oh forget it, there's no need to dwell on depressing things when the only haven for me now is a nice hot bathing and a soft comfy bed.

"Welcome back, Ise."

My mother greets me as I close the door. Apparently, my parents had known of my situation when Rias-senpai escorted me back last night. I had thought that they would freak out in disbelief, but contrary to my expectation, they took it rather well; too well for my taste that I suspected them being drugged, charmed, or something like that.

To be honest, I don't care. Right now, I want a bath, and nothing shall be preventing me from that, not even if both the God and Satan themselves show up at my door. Or at least it is what I have in mind.

With that being said, I actually find myself being strapped into a large bed with enormous chains, with only a towel cover my private part, within another unfamiliar room – again – and with a bunch of scientists-like men swarming around me.

Please, do not ask how I ended up in this weird circumstance, because I simply don't have the answer, or any memory, to that. The last thing I remember was undressing myself and stepping into the bathroom when steam suddenly started to fog up and blur everything. Then as I open my eyes, I have already been like this.

While I am still pondering on the thoughts whether this is another nightmare I have by passing out in the bath due to my fatigue, among the men come a face that destroys all of my doubts.

It's Ajuka Beelzebub-sama himself.

"Nice to meet you again, Hyoudou Issei."

The Maou speaks with straight and clear voice. Yup, this is no nightmare. Accept the reality already, Ise; else you will go insane by debating the border between definite and infinite, or the concept of organic lives and their own awareness of the world surrounding them, or...

...

Eto... What was I talking about anyway?

Right, me – an ordinary boy who just wants to spend his days in quiet peace and perverted fantasies, who was inevitably turned into a Devil due to one reason or another – being kidnapped by a certain mad scientist Maou who obviously readies to do some experiments on me and, may be, dissects my body into tiny pieces to find any world-shaking discoveries, judging from our last conversation.

Beelzebub-sama is disturbingly calm for someone who is hanging the life of a worthless fly under his mercy.

Hah! Imagine the irony: Beelzebub, the Lord of Flies, is squashing a fly with his thumb. Behold the power of the Maou! Wahahahahahaha!

Ha ha... Ha ha... Ha ha...

...

I don't think my humor and sarcastic sense will help me getting out of this mess, especially when the metallic chains don't even move in spite of all the effort I put in my struggle, or squirming like a dead caught fish, if you prefer a more pathetic image of mine.

Haaaaiz... I mentally sigh. Someday I really gonna die for this habit of making nonsense remarks.

Ignoring my absentminded state (either he knows about I am having in mind and just don't care; or he is totally oblivious of it), Beelzebub-sama stands beside my bed and raises his hand, muttering something I could only guess as a spell chant.

When the chanting ends, two magical circles appear at both my head and my feet. They slowly sweep in opposite directions and pass each other at my mid-section. There were unsettling feelings as I could literally see my bones lighting up inside my body with a bluish color, and the nerves system keeps expanding and contracting at the same time.

This spell, it could be some kind of a both scanner and a reaction checker. Meanwhile, the other men start to scribble in their notes as the scanner run back and forth on my body.

So, according to what is happening around me, it's safe to say that I am being studied and examined and whatever you call it, not to mention that the only thing I have left right now is my sole dignity which is barely covered by a towel.

Hah... Now it's official: Life as a Devil sucks. And here I thought I could get to spend some good time with Rias-senpai.

Once again, out of nowhere, to my frustration, the fatigue I have been feeling comes back and forces my eyelids close. Thus, I don't have any idea what I am going to face next, or what is occurring to my body under the hands of those curious scientists.

If only these whole things were just a dream...

...

Hm?

Wait... It's morning already?

What the hell? One moment I was in the bath, then the other moment I was chained on a bed, and now I'm back into my own bed!?

...

I don't think I like being played around like this by supernatural forces, despite the fact that I am one of them. But I guess it's pretty hopeless as those I encountered are much more powerful in both strength and social status, much to my dismay.

Sighing tiredly at my own problems, I get my lazy ass up and prepare for another unexpected day.

.

.

.

And what an unexpected day it is. I know that I should get used to my days of troubles since it's becoming more of a norm for me. However, some almighty forces above me don't agree with that, as I am being confronted by a group of three girls who have very frightening bloodlust toward me at lunch break.

All of them don't stand out much, just like your everyday normal girls. The only thing different between them and me is that they have a flower emblem on their shoulders, which indicate that they belong to the magic department of Kuoh Academy while I have none on my shoulders.

One of the girls slams her hand against the wall where I am leaning on and speaks arrogantly.

"I don't know how you tricked Rias-nee-sama into this, but if you know what is good for you, stay away from her and everybody else of the Gremory House. Someone who is a pervert, a non-popular person and has zero compatibility to magic like you shouldn't even breath the same air as Rias-nee-sama, much less than staying beside her. Do you understand?"

I vaguely nod my head as I contemplate her words. This whole turning into Devil thing has felt so surreal at first that I don't know whether to be happy or sad. Sure enough, from now on I may have better excuses to get closer to the most popular people in the school, but yesterday's evaluation test have proved that I am not as special as Rias-senpai had thought.

Perhaps there was an error within the «Evil Pieces» function, and I am merely by chance need to consume twelve pieces of «Pawn» because of that bug. And thus, I – sooner or later – need to accept the fact that I am not special at all, that I am as pathetic as these girls had said.

The girls seem satisfied with my answer when they promptly go away, leaving me alone to drown in my own depression; although they didn't forget to flash their victory smirks.

"Haaaaaaaaahhhhh..."

I sigh, letting out the stress of two recent days combining together in one breath as I slump down to the ground. There is only one question for me now.

What am I going to do with my life?

.

.

.

It is one hour left until the school time ends. Since that confrontation at lunch break, I have been thinking of how to get myself out of the Gremory House with a reasonable explanation to Rias-senpai and give back her «Pawn» pieces. I mean, I don't have any kind of power while I have already wasted all of Rias-senpai's «Pawn» pieces – not to mention the borrowed ones – and I would only become more of a burden to her if I stubbornly stay as I am now.

The atmosphere around me doesn't help much either as my classmates are alienating me, even my best friends seem reluctant to have a conversation with me. It's pushing my depression up into a new level.

[BOOM!]

That is when I heard the sound of an explosion, followed by a crash in the nearby wall. Most of us stand up immediately at the sudden event, while some of the girls were screaming.

As the dust is partly cleared up, we all see a figure that brings horror to us.

Holy Hell! It's a chimera, a type of creature that is the combination of many other animals in one body. The prime example of such is right in front of us. It has a head of a tiger with the body of bull, a snake tail, crocodile's limbs and spider legs on its back.

The very sight of this thing had mortified our class, including our teacher. God damn it, if nobody acts right now, we gonna be the dinner of that disgusting thing!

As if knowing what I was thinking, the chimera gazes at me with bloodthirsty eyes and bares its shiny fangs. I have a feeling that I won't like whatever plan it has for me.

Then I notice three people coming from behind the creature. Both fortunately and unfortunately, they are the same girls that confronted me earlier. Why are they here?

"Hurry up, subdue it now!"

The girl who spoke directly to me at lunch break and seems to be leader of the group is giving out orders at the other two. Doing exactly what she said, they pull out their grimoires and begin chanting spells. A flurry wave of fireballs fly straight forward and hit the monster accurately.

However, the creature doesn't seem to be effected one bit by the spells. If anything this only makes it angrier and change its target from me to them. The girls continue their assault despite the earlier result.

The chimera charges ahead in the direction of those girls. More fireballs shot at it, but it simply shrugs all of them off while letting out a monstrous roar and lashes a wide cut with its spider-like legs on its back.

The girls almost get done in by the monster's strikes as they reflexively roll out, but one of them wasn't lucky enough as she was hit by its long tail in the next attack, slamming her into a wall. She was only able to cough up a few blood as she passed out due to the blunt force.

"Misae!"

The other two girls shout at their fallen friend. The leader girl stands up and faces the chimera head on. But before she could even counter, the creature has struck again with it tail, dragging her together with the second girl and sent both of them into the previously fallen girl. They all stumble and fell into one heap.

This is bad. This is very, very bad. The only people who currently know how to deal with this thing appear to be unconscious, and I doubt that the reinforcements would come in time for this, as the chimera is preparing another fatal blow toward the girls of the magic department.

I don't know why. I don't know how. I just know that as the monster leaps into the air, I also start moving my body to where the girls are and shield them. I wasn't supposed to protect them like this, not when I am powerless and looking back on what they have done to me earlier.

But something inside tell me to forgive them, and at that moment, my hesitance is thrown out of the window as I cross my arms in a defensive stance and close my eyes.

Time suddenly stops, and while my eyes are closed, I could sense something inside me. Twelve of them, to be exact.

My «Pawn» pieces?

One of the «Pawn» pieces suddenly appears in my mind's eye. A symbol slowly glows into existence on top of it which appeared to be a head of a ram whose horns were curved inward. It looks familiar, but at the moment, I just couldn't put my finger on where I had seen it before.

[Ping!]

With that sound, the image in my head fades.

...

Hmm? Nothing is happening to me.

When I open my eyes, there was one thing I didn't expect.

A glowing barrier made of a thin blue veil and many scattered white hexagonal shields stands before me, not budging an inch despite the pounding of the chimera against it.

I stare at the barrier dumbfounded. What is this? Where does this come from? Why am I protected by it? Or... is it my power?

So... my power is a defensive type? I honestly didn't see that coming.

Too bad, the monster before me doesn't seem to have time for a break as it charges into another direction, and this time toward the retreating forms of my classmates.

God damn it, I won't let you bastard have your way with them!

I thought of that when I drop my barrier and run after it, hell bent on stopping the creature at all cost.

This is strange though. Normally, I would be the kind to find my own safety first before worrying about others. But now, I have nothing in mind except for saving everyone around me. Probably because of the adrenaline rush from yesterday, or I simply have a desire to be hero on a whim.

Well, it doesn't matter. All I know is that I need to stop the chimera.

Acting on instinct gives me a little problem as I am running too fast, which result in me diving headfirst straight at the monster's side.

Time stops for a moment right there, just like the first one when I gain my power of erecting a barrier out of nowhere. This time, another piece flies up and shines with a different symbol. It is an O sign with two horns at top, almost like a bull's head.

[Ping!]

Then, the image fades again.

[BAM!]

Betraying all of my expectation once more, my head doesn't feel hurt. Rather, the creature was pushed back so greatly that it crashes against a wall and falls down from where we are, which is the third floor.

I halt completely after delivering the head butt attack and stand gawked at my abnormally newfound strength. This is totally blowing my mind away as I recall the things I have done.

Perhaps I am not so useless as I have thought myself to be.

However, everything doesn't end there when the chimera appears to be fine and gets up on its limbs. The excitement and surge of power have driven me forward as I jump down without the slightest bit of hesitation, despite the fact that I am currently on the third floor.

I will make this the day when people will recognize me as Rias Gremory's «Pawn», as I will make her proud of me.

Here I come, you monster!

.

.

.

**| Life 1-2 | Really, am I a Devil?**

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I'm really glad that the first chapter received good positive responses from you guys. I hope you will be supportive of this chapter as much as the first one. Also, I would like to address some of my reviewers' questions.

- _Code R.R_ and _Thanathos_: Thank you for your encouragement. About the question of Ise's power, he doesn't possess any Sacred Gear, and I don't like to intrude on that matter by making up some random Sacred Gear since it was a unique concept created by Ichiei Ishibumi.

- _Kenjiro Akisama_: Thanks for the information, but I know about the rules of Evil Pieces. Heck, I did some serious researches on that before I even wrote the first chapter. Let's just say that since Rias had injected 8 pieces of «Pawn», injecting any other type of pieces will likely cause some confliction within the bearer themselves. Thus Rias had to take Ise to Beelzebub to take a look at his particular case, and the Maou resolved it by giving more pieces of the same type into his body. There is a certain reason why it has to be twelve pieces. Doesn't the number itself give you any suggestion?

On another note, I am terribly sorry if you find this chapter rather boring, depressing, annoying, and confusing to read since I was writing it in a very distressed mood (Please, don't ask what happened to me).

Anyway, many thanks to those that reviewed, faved, and put my story into your alert's list. Until the next chapter then.


	3. Life 1-3

.

.

.

**| THE |  
| ULTIMATE |  
| PAWN |**

.

.

.

**| Life 1-3 |**

.

.

.

"Doryaaaa!"

Another strike to the chimera's temple, then dodge a lash out from its spider legs, and deliver a kick to its back.

It doesn't seem to do much as the creature swings the tail at me desperately, not being affected one bit by my attacks. I jump back a great distance from it, knowing how long it could reach with its tail.

The battle has been going on for a few minutes, and we are still on a stalemate. So far, I have been able to avoid most of the beast's incoming attacks and counter with every opening in its defense. After having faced it head on for numerous times, I was able to grasp some of the monster's habits of attacking as well as the properties of its body.

Although the chimera has quite a bulky build, its main source of offense comes from the spider legs on its back and the long hard tail. It possesses an admirable brute strength as its oblivious form. However, the monster's speed is low while its crocodile limbs are used to balance itself rather than another source of offense because of their short, heavy and sturdy looks. Thus, I only have to watch out for its spider legs and tail, and its head, too. I am sure as hell that I will never be fond of those shiny and sharp fangs.

Crap, I was being careless as the beast noticed my temporarily absentminded state and rammed me in my chest at our proximity. I fly backward a great deal as the pain stimulating in both my chest and my muscles.

This is weird. Something is not right here.

When I dived headfirst into it earlier, my head didn't feel as much suffering as it is now, almost as if it was another weapon on my own body. But now, against my unguarded torso, the monster seemed to have done a good one in.

I rub the current painful spot on my chest while struggling to stand up. No good, if I am to be receiving another strike like this, I might not be able to hold on again.

Meanwhile, I am still debating on the reason why there is a change in my condition, especially my endurance in certain situations.

The chimera's body is equally strong everywhere, doesn't matter whether that was its back, its limbs, its head, or its tail. But strangely enough, both my fists and my feet didn't feel as numb as my chest when I attacked it. In fact, I barely felt anything at all. They just kept being reinforced times and times again after every strike.

So what is it that makes my chest different from my first, my feet and my head?

Wait, if I think about it, when I almost slammed into the monster using my head, I had wished that it was more strengthening than usual. And when I began fighting it, I have my entire concentration on my fists and feet. Does this mean that my body only fortifies itself wherever I focus on?

I guess I have no choice but to put my theory in practice. Besides, the chimera doesn't bother to take a break as it is making a stance, ready for another charge.

Alright, come at me, you bastard!

"Graaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrr!"

The monster complies with my thought as it roars and sprints toward me. I stand still with my chest fully exposed to the monster's charge, trying my best to focus the strength on it.

Amazingly, the creature is knocked back when it collides with my torso. It staggers for a few seconds while shaking its head.

Hah! So that's the secret. No wonder why I haven't been able to get anywhere this whole time. I was too busy sharing my strength simultaneously on many points that it became ineffective against the monster. A fully concentrated point, such as my chest right now, is much more powerful.

To my dismay, the brief moment of realization is interrupted as the chimera regains its stance. Oh boy, it doesn't look happy one bit. Frankly, I think it was pissed off even more than earlier.

Since our distance is dangerously close, the monster is able to reach out with its spider legs. Although I has stepped back reflexively, their tips scratched against the skin on my torso, tearing a part of my shirt and drawing trails of blood.

Damn it, I don't have time to play around. Let's just finish this quickly.

The bastard seems to agree with me – not that I appreciate it – as it charge again, this time opening its mouth as wide as possible.

Good, this makes things easier. Although I know that not anyone would like to be bitten and chewed by this monstrous creation, its choice of offense right now is perfect for my next move.

I concentrate the strength on my palms and feet, but instead of attacking, I wait for it to come.

3... 2... 1...

Then I grab both of its opening jaws and hold them there while halting the monster using my feet as a support. When its movement comes into a stop and it struggles with my grip, I release the strength on my feet and completely focus on the muscles in my arms.

I can see the chimera trying to break free from me, and it even lashes out with multiple strikes with its spider legs and its limbs, in which the latter turn out to be useless as they are too short. I ignore the pains and keep yanking it jaws apart.

I can do this! I can defeat it and prove that I am not powerless as people have deemed me to be!

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I let out a battle cry as I finally split the monster's body into two pieces starting from its jaws. Sickening sound of flesh being torn echoes all around, blood splattering everywhere on the ground as the beast's remnants fall lifelessly, together with its internal organisms.

Haa... Haa... Haa...

At last, I could totally release all of my strength and give a relief breath as I take in the scenery around me. The adrenaline is still pumping within my veins as my senses are sharp enough to pick out the slightest movement.

Suddenly, I can hear footsteps rushing into my place, with people shouting out and about.

.

.

.

"Senpai, please be care– Ouch!"

"Ara ara, would you please stay still, Hyoudou-kun. If you keep squirming like that, it will only get worse."

Akeno-senpai speaks as she applies some medicine on my wounds. They are not really life-threatening but she insisted on doing this herself, saying that there might have bacteria in them.

At the moment, we are staying inside the living room of the old school building. Akeno-senpai is treating my tattered and weary body, but only after I was interrogated by the student council when they arrived at the scene. Let's just say that I had to endure a lot of intense and doubtful stares from both members of the Sitri House and the major common students.

Those three girls who had confronted the chimera before me was brought to the infirmary. Everything is still in dark as the only ones who knew exactly what's going on are unconscious. However, from what the student council has gathered, and how much I have eavesdropping on, I think I understand some part of it.

Apparently, those girls had been laying their hands on some dangerous magical experiments. It didn't turn out well for them though as an incident occurred in the middle of their project, which resulted in the creation of the chimera. They weren't able to restrain the beast before it broke out, thus leading to what has been transpiring in the last few hours.

Although it is the foremost conclusion right now, I don't really believe that is the case, especially when I faced head to head with the chimera and witnessed how... malicious its gaze had given me, as if I had been the sole target from the very beginning.

But there is no use dwelling on it, not when you are being treated by one of the most popular girl in the school with her enormous boobs pressing against you.

I don't know whether Akeno-senpai is doing this on purpose, and I could tell that blood is rushing all at once into my head. It doesn't help that she is practically purring in my ears.

"So, does it feel better?"

Senpai, are you trying to embarrass me in front of other people? And why do you look like you are enjoying it whenever I make a yelp or whimper at your touches?

...

Wait, she is an S. It makes sense how she is delighted at my suffering, and my current condition is like a delicious meat throwing at her, waiting to be ruined and ravaged and...

"Welcome back, Ojou-sama."

Kiba Yuuto's voice brings me out of my daze. I look up to see the person who has just entered room.

Rias-senpai, due to my involvement of the incident, had gone to the student council to take care of 'some procedure-related businesses' in my place, as she put it. Despite the fact that I tried my best to not let her shoulder my responsibility, Rias-senpai had told me to relax and let her do the rest.

Now that she is back, my heart almost drops itself at her sight. Even if she is a pure-blooded «Devil», to me Rias-senpai is like an angel descended on my life. Her smile and her words then only push my heart into a fluttering chain more.

"Hyoudou-kun, you have done well as a «Devil» of the Gremory House. The student council also want to send their regards for solving the problem without any serious casualty."

"Oh... I see. Thanks for informing me, senpai."

Really? They appreciate what I did?

Somehow, I feel like a heavy burden has been lifted off my chest. Several hours ago, when the excitement of battle had subsided and left for the realization of dread kicked in, I could taste the repulsive sensation of what I had done back there. Numerous props and school properties were destroyed around me, the ground was bathed in nothing but blood of the chimera, and I didn't consider a possibility that the beast could have belonged to someone else.

However, with everything cleared and settled, I let my mind rest at peace as I glance around the room, for it was my first time officially in here.

There isn't anything fanciful about the room. Classical, worn-down, a little bit dark, and every article of furniture is made of wood, just like the old school building itself. Then something on the nearby table caught my eyes.

It is a normal magazine which was opened in the middle. Nothing is special about it, save for the horoscope page. I immediately recognize the two symbols during my power awakening earlier: «Aries» and «Taurus». Now I know why they seemed so familiar.

In other words, my power could be based on the «Zodiac» system. But does that mean I could have twelve different powers with each «Zodiac» symbols? Is it why I require twelve pieces of «Pawn» to resurrect?

Hah... This is totally blowing my mind off. Whether it was because of coincidence or fate, my first two powers awoke in the chronologically order, which should be: «Aries», «Taurus», «Gemini», «Cancer», «Leo», «Virgo», «Libra», «Scorpio», «Sagittarius», «Capricorn», «Aquarius», and «Pisces». Can I hope that the rest ten will also respond to my will?

"What's wrong, Hyoudou-kun? Something on your mind? Or are you still hurt?"

Perhaps she has sensed my distraught and confused state, Rias-senpai asked me in her usual caring tone. Not wanting to increase her load of worry, I reply in the most normal voice I could mutter.

"I'm fine, senpai. It's just that... I have been having a rough day."

Rias-senpai chuckled.

"I understand. You can go home right now and take a rest. I will handle anything else related to today's incident."

"Thanks again, senpai."

Oh well, I guess I should slowly take my time to think about my newfound powers.

.

.

.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**| Extra Scene |**

Late at night, in the old school building of Kuoh Academy...

Ajuka Beelzebub was sipping a cup of tea.

It's not unusual for him to enjoy a casual relaxation like this, especially when he was one of the most easygoing and leisured Maou among the four, save for Asmodeus as the latter is outright lazy. But Ajuka rarely ventured outside of his game company in the human world or his own lab, so it was a real surprise that he would spend time in a place not belonging to him without doing something outrageous.

The Maou had just finished his first cup when Rias Gremory stepped into the main living room.

"Good evenings, Beelzebub-sama."

"Likewise, Rias."

Rias was pouring herself a cup of tea when she asked the sole purpose of them being here. Well, if you see two important figures in the same room, you know that it won't be a normal discussion.

"So, what are your opinions on his performance, Beelzebub-sama?"

"Not bad. Although he needs to improve on his fighting technique, he certainly knows how to deal with his opponent."

"I see..." Rias nodded. The red-haired «Devil» also had to acknowledge that fact after seeing the record of the fight between Ise and the chimera when they fell to the school's ground. Sure enough, the newly revived «Pawn» wasn't fighting elegantly or gracefully like Rias and the rest of her peerage. However, she noticed how Ise had frequently halted in his movement and taken an analytical gaze before striking again.

"Aren't you more intrigued in what I have to say about his condition?" Ajuka quirked an eyebrow as he put down his cup.

"Of course I do, Beelzebub-sama. I... we both have never seen such a peculiar case up until now. It would be a great help if we do know what exactly Hyoudou Issei is."

"Hah..." Beelzebub sighed as he scratched his forehead. "I hate to admit this myself, but even after conducting all kind of checking on his body last night, I still can't figure out what being he is, or at least what he was before turning into a «Devil»."

Rias widened her eyes in surprise. Ajuka Beelzebub, the most scientific person of all the «Devils», had to give up on Ise. It gave her more wonder in the brown-haired boy, whom she could declare as a one-in-a-millennium discovery.

"Fortunately, I have found a lot more fascinating things concerning him." Ajuka smirked as he spoke, showing a totally interested face, which almost bordering on the point of maniac.

"Fasci...nating?" Rias replied confusedly while also shuddering at how the Maou was displaying his expression. She had known him to be quite... eccentric in whatever he was immersing himself in, but to see that with her own eyes were still a bit uncomfortable for her.

"Truth to be told, the more I tried to study him, the more mysterious he became. Hyoudou Issei doesn't have any specific ability, and from what I can gather today, the number of his powers base on the number of his pieces, which also depend on how he activates them since he couldn't use them against your other «Evil Pieces» yesterday." The Maou paused for a dramatic effect. "And that was only the first half."

"There are more?"

"So far, I can ascertain two other things about Hyoudou Issei: he is the only «Pawn» who can't use «Promotion», and he doesn't have magic potential despite what he had done today. If there are any suitable words to describe him, they would be: _an enigmatic entity_."

Rias was silent after that statement. The red-haired «Devil» had expected Ise to be something different than normal people when she first laid her eyes on him and witnessed the number of «Pawn» pieces went into his body. But somehow, he surpassed all of that without even realizing it himself, and his mere existence had defied all common rules she had ever known.

As Rias was lost in her sentiment, Ajuka Beelzebub stood up and weaved a teleporting spell. While his body slowly fading in the magical light, he left his last words to Rias.

"Rias, remember to constantly keep your observance on Hyoudou Issei. I want to see how far he can get with his singularity."

The Gremory girl could only nod to this as she thought about her «Pawn».

Rias and her servants had arrived at the scene when Ise was fighting the chimera. She had opted to help him knowing that it would be difficult for the boy to face the beast alone. But something held her back. For the first time in her life, Rias had put her full faith in someone she barely knew by ordering her servants to stay back and watched while she believed in Ise's strength. To her relief, the brown-haired boy indeed came through the ordeal. And after having discovered the full story behind today's incident, Rias was even more eager in the existence called Hyoudou Issei. It wasn't only his power that made Ise interesting, his personality was also unlike what a supposed pervert would be, with his surprising clemency and courage.

Unbeknownst to herself, she had a small smile on her face, although it vanished quickly when someone came knocking on the door.

**| Scene End |**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

.

Hallucination, in the broadest sense of the word, is a perception in the absence of a stimulus. In a stricter sense, hallucinations are defined as perceptions in a conscious and awake state in the absence of external stimuli which have qualities of real perception, in that they are vivid, substantial, and located in external objective space. Hallucinations may be manifested in a variety of forms. Various forms of hallucinations affect different senses, sometimes occurring simultaneously, creating multiple sensory hallucinations for those experiencing them.

If you are asking, I am just reciting a thing I read somewhere before, and I am not doing it on a whim. Per see, at the moment, I am sitting on my bed, fully awake (or at least it is what I assume myself to be), with morning lights shining through my windows, my hair in a mess, and a pair of my Chibi selves hovering right in front of my eyes.

Yes, you read that correctly. There are two Chibi versions of me and they are about one-third of my height. The first one is standing on air with his arms folded, his forehead has the «Aries» symbol. The second one is hunching his back with his hand on hips while puffing up an annoyed expression, his forehead also had the zodiac symbol, although this time is the «Taurus».

They look like they are expecting something from me.

So, according to my average intelligence, the most logical explanation for the appearance of my Chibi versions should be around this: Each of my awakened pieces has manifested itself with their own personalities. And now they are presenting here to show me that they are a hidden part of myself.

Or it could simply be my brain trying to trick me.

I know that I always tell myself the second explanation every time I get into an abnormal situation, despite the kind of world I am living in, and they all turn out wrong. Thus, it leaves me no other options than these two: Accept it, or deny it.

If I accept this ridiculous event, I don't think I can maintain my sanity. I mean, sure, there are a lot of odd things in this extraordinary vast world, and this pathetic existence of mine is too humble to stand in the same place as them. But no matter how you look at it, this is totally nonsense. There is no way such an anime-like thing would happen in real life, even given that I have experienced so much of it to the point of getting sick already.

Which means, I should ignore these two and go on with the day.

With that train of thought in mind, I loudly shout my first line of the day, as if fearing that the hallucination won't go away.

"This is a great morning! Here I come– Guarghh!"

There was a heavy impact on my stomach. Apparently, the Chibi guy with «Taurus» symbol has punched me with full strength. I feel like wanting to vomit all of my last night's meal.

To my horror, it doesn't end there.

He continues with a upper kick to my chin, followed by another roundhouse kick to my side, then uses a combo of infinite punches (What I am trying to say is: You just can't count them all when you are being beaten like there is no tomorrow), and finishes the scene by executing a mighty head butt, knocking me out cold.

Before my consciousness slip away, I could hear them speaking in a squeaky tone.

"Complete victory with a KO. I am so fantastic. Wahahaha!"

"Good, great, excellent, perfect. Now we have to wait for him waking up again."

And so, with those annoying high-pitched voices, I fall into the land of darkness.

.

.

.

**| Life 1-3 | Honestly, I don't think I can handle this**

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Thanks (again) for your generous support. You guys have no idea how happy I am for receiving so much straightforward and encouraging comments. I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit short compare to the first two. I will try making them longer in the future.

Now there are things I want to clarify.

- Firstly, yes. Yes I am a fan of _**Saint Seiya**_, especially when I was still a child. The thing that drew me toward the series was the «Cloth» designs, which were extremely fascinating for a kid back there. Nowadays though, I don't care much about it since the most recent anime series, _**Saint Seiya Omega**_, is outright suck. Flame me all you want if you disagree, that's just my honest opinion.  
Back to the topic at hands, this story will involve some elements from _**Saint Seiya**_, mostly around the Zodiacs, but not its characters. The details will reveal themselves in the future, if you do recognize them, that is.

- Secondly, I didn't only get the inspiration from _**Saint Seiya**_ but also (as two reviewers of mine has mentioned) _**Campione!**_. Ise will have twelve different powers, each one of them will match according to the zodiac signs, and his power will awake whenever he meets a required condition for every single one of them; although he will be able to use his powers freely after having awoken once. However, since Ise can't use promotion (as being stated above), he will get another mode similar to «Balance Breaker» for each zodiac sign. In addition, the powers are not what they seemed to be, so don't jump to conclusion yet, such as: «Aries» is not simply barrier making, and «Taurus» is not strength enhancement.

- Thirdly, the girls in this story will be less affectionate toward Ise at the beginning. I think it was quite absurd how easily the girls into Ise despite he being completely new to them, especially Rias. That's why it will take more time to develop their relationships. But don't worry, this is still harem, and a superb harem at that (include some other girls who are not Ise's potential harem members in light novel).

- Finally, if anyone not liking this story with the western zodiac theme, including a certain reviewer and many more that didn't bother leaving a review behind, I won't blame you for that. Not all people would enjoy a story even when it is the most popular one. It's impossible to make something that suits everyone's taste. If you guys – the ones I mentioned above – are still here, I suggest you should stop and look for other things in this fandom as I will not change my plot no matter what.

Oh well, it's time to go. See you in the next chapter, and remember to post a review, too. XD


	4. Life 1-4

.

.

.

**| THE |  
| ULTIMATE |  
| PAWN |**

.

.

.

**| Life 1-4 |**

.

.

.

"So, you are saying that you two really are not hallucinations born from my mind? And that you are the «Zodiacs»?"

I speak as hands rubbing the sore spot on my forehead using a pack of ice, the result of my beating earlier. The «Aries» Chibi self of mine replies as he points to the «Taurus» guy.

"Yup, that's what we were trying to tell you, although this retard here knocked you out cold before I could even have the chance to open my mouth."

"Hmph... I was only testing how much of force he could endure. But too bad, he disappointed me in every way."

"I have no obligation to fulfill your requirement!"

I shout infuriatingly at the «Taurus» guy, the source of my current headache. He puffs up in response and turns away, not facing me.

"I know there are a lot of things you want to ask us, so I shall go over them in a few minutes." «Aries» starts talking, either not noticing the cold war between me and «Taurus», or he just doesn't care about it. And then he dons a pair of glasses and wore a white lab coat, appear to be some sort of scientist, which reminds me of Ajuka Beelzebub-sama.

Wait, where the hell does he get those from?!

Kuh... Perhaps I should stop paying attention to every single little detail, or else I wouldn't be able to keep my brain intact–

Holy Crap! Is that a blackboard hovering in the middle of my room? And since when did he get a stick?

"Alright, seeing that this is our first time meeting officially together, I shall be laying down some basic rules. If you have any question, ask them at the end of session."

Totally ignoring my pale expression and continuing with whatsoever he has planned to.

Urgh... never mind. The more I try to reason everything I saw, the more questions I come up with. Besides, that «Aries» guy is explaining quite an amount of valuable information, while pushing up his glasses like a true nerd, if I may add. Some letters start appearing on the black board by themselves, as if there is an invisible hand writing them.

"Firstly, our presences will represent what kind of power you would be allowed to use for every time you are awake. As you have just unsealed two of us thus far, I and «Taurus» shall be the possible choices at the moment. You can use multiple powers at a time, and you don't have to switch to a different one if that guy is available for you, but that doesn't mean you could rashly activate your ability on whims.

Secondly, each of us is unsealed when you meet the required condition called «Key», which you have to figure out by yourself both before and after having unsealed one of the «Zodiacs». It will be crucial to you in later times.

Finally, we shall be the advisors in your journey and guiding you on how to use our power to the fullest. I and my siblings have different powers depending on what sign we belong to, so be attentive and take notice of everything we say.

Well, that's about it. Any question?"

I instinctively raise my hand up.

"What do you mean 'every time I am awake'?"

Immediately, the letters from before on the board disappear, replacing by a new set of them. I have to give this guy a credit for what he can pull off.

"Every time you are awake from something, be it a sleep, a collapse, or an unconscious state like earlier. For each time like that, you will be randomly given some of us, depending on how many «Zodiacs» you have unsealed and your current limit. As of right now, your limit of available powers is two, and you can raise the bar by training yourself in both physical and mental aspects."

I scratch my head at this. He didn't use many complicated terms, it still confuse me though. Somehow, all of it sounds like a role-playing video game to me, what's with the stats-like system and the tutorial provided by this guy who should be a guiding NPC.

After studying my face, «Aries» speaks again.

"Judging from that stupid look, I could say that you are at a lost. Well then, I shall give you an example: Suppose you have unsealed «Taurus», «Capricorn», «Libra», and «Virgo» at the moment; you will be given two of them randomly once at a time, such as «Taurus» and «Virgo», or «Capricorn» and «Taurus», or «Libra and Virgo», etc... You can't summon any more than two despite having unsealed four of them, and that is what I call 'your limit'. However, with proper training, you can expand that number to three, or four, if you are lucky."

Oh, that's easier to understand now, although it didn't shake off the game-like feeling and the hurt from his insult. That reminds me...

"Hey, if that is the case, then can I raise my limit to twelve if I unseal all of you?"

«Aries» snickers at my question as he replies.

"Nope. With your current body of a Lower-class «Devil», you won't ever be able to achieve nine even if you spend one thousand years of training, much less than twelve."

Gah! He doesn't have to be so blunt like that. It hurts my pride as a «Devil» of Rias-senpai.

But I quickly drop my usual self-depression as there are still more important matters I want to ask.

"About the unsealing thingy, I thought that you guys respond to me in a chronological order, with you as first, and «Taurus» is next."

Hearing that, «Aries» instantly waves his stick in a denial sign.

"No no no. That is a sheer coincident. In fact, I was really surprised that you could unseal me, given that my condition is a bit harder than most."

"But I don't remember doing anything significantly to awake you at all."

I said that while being wondering about it myself. It happened to me in only a few seconds short, and before I even knew it, I had already activated the power on my own.

"Of course you don't remember. It is something that fleeted past your mind unconsciously, like a surge of emotion or a determined thought. I know what the «Keys» are specifically, but I can't tell you since it is a taboo for any of us to do so."

Okay, so that means I have to wander in the dark of how to unseal the rest ten of them without a single hint or lead.

However, there is one thing I nearly forgot to ask, which should be the first on my list.

"Who am I anyway? It seems that both Beelzebub-sama and Rias-senpai don't know what I used to be before I became like this."

«Aries» rubs his chin for a while, then he begins, slowly and irritatingly.

"Well, to be frank, you were just a pathetic..."

An imaginary arrow stabs my chest, and I bite my lips.

"...worthless..."

Another arrow stabs my stomach from behind, and I twitch my right eye.

"...unremarkable..."

A final arrow stabs my head, and I pop my veins.

"...and good-for-nothing human."

My dignity went away with those descriptions of his.

Really, being frank doesn't mean you have to word it so harshly. Don't you have any respect at all for someone who is supposed to be under your guidance?

Then again, one of them did knock me out cold this morning without reserve, so I don't think they give a damn care.

The next thing coming out of «Aries»'s mouth, however, has caught me off guard.

"But you are The Chosen One, blessed by the stars themselves with a tremendous amount of power. And whether you walk the path of Salvation or Destruction, it will decide the fate of this world."

Suddenly, the atmosphere becomes very dark. I could literally see the blackish aura crawling around me. «Taurus», who has been ignoring me this whole time, turns his head back and looks at «Aries» incredulously, as if wanting to chew the head out of him.

I also lost my ability to speak momentarily while hearing this. It was entirely contrary to how he described me as a 'pathetic, worthless, unremarkable, and good-for-nothing guy'. It sounded like I was some kind of an epic world changer equal to the level of God and Satan themselves.

Everything returns to normal when «Aries» snaps us back with something I totally forgot about.

"Ise, isn't it about time for you school?"

Holy cow! I was so engrossed in this conversation that I have no idea I am about to be late for school.

"Ise, hurry up. Why haven't you left for school yet?" My mother says as she opens the door to my room.

Oh god, those two Chibi guys of mine are still here with the huge blackboard! I need to make up some excuses fast or else–

"What are you doing, Ise? Get changed immediately if you don't want to be late."

With that, she closes the door, acting as if she hasn't seen anything.

EH?! What... The... Heck?!

"I forgot to mention, you are the only one who can see and interact with us. So, don't speak to us too frequently or people will mistake you as a psychologically ill person, which you are half-way of becoming." Sensing the confusion on my face, «Aries» explains, although he doesn't need to add that last utterly unnecessary part.

Great – I sigh to myself – my life has just got a lot more complicated.

.

.

.

God hates me.

It's a known fact that I have accepted a long time ago, which is only reassured further by the recent events.

Girls hate me.

Another known fact that I begrudgingly accept, as long as I could peek at their beautiful bodies and fantasize about lewd things with them.

However, I can't believe that even animals would come to hate me. Sure, I am not popular with other people, and I always get my pitiful self into troubles. But this is just plain ridiculous.

I mean, is there anyone who wouldn't be both cursing fate and extremely panic if they were put in my situation?

For your information, my situation is being chased by a horde of angry dogs of various species and sizes and fangs and nasty tempers.

I don't like long explanation, so I will just keep it short and simple.

_Earlier, I was hurrying on my way to school._

_Then, I passed by a napping dog._

_Unfortunately, «Taurus» had a mischievous thought._

_He pushed me to the dog._

_It barked and chase after me._

_Me, being an absolute pacifist and nature lover («Aries»: "Liar." – Me: "Shut up!"), couldn't hit the dog and chose to run instead._

_Somehow, the longer distance I ran, the more dogs began chasing after me._

_And now, I have to deal with this annoying but desperate situation._

_The End_

...

Or so I hope.

Man, how much I wish to return to one week ago, when I don't have to worry about being a «Devil» and live a carefree life as I want, with tons of porn magazines by my side and my right hand as the only source of comfort.

Ahhhhhh... thinking about Risette in her swimsuit has managed to stir a small arousal within me.

"Oh, so you are still capable of having perverted thoughts even in this kind of predicament."

That «Taurus» guy taunts at me.

"[Huff... huff...] For God's sake, just shut up already! This is [Huff... huff...] your entire damn fault! Do something about it! And [Huff... huff...] how the hell did you know what I am thinking?!"

I shout while breathing hardly for more oxygen to keep up with my running. These dogs are being so persistent. They don't let me rest at all!

"I don't need to have telepathy to know. It is clearly showing on your idiotic face."

Geh! Are my expressions that easily read? And to my dismay – as if I haven't had enough of it, he shrugs it off like a unimportant matter. The other guy, «Aries», is also not helping either, as he watches me with an amused gaze and mumbles.

"Hmn... this might turn out to be a good training for your stamina."

"[Huff... huff...] I don't need any training right now!"

God damn it! These guys are really getting on my nerves. They said they were going to be my advisors, but they have been doing nothing but bringing troubles to me.

Anyway, I will handle them later. Right now, there are serious problems that came in the form of furry balls and shiny teeth.

Just as I pass by a corner, I crash into a figure.

"Uwawawawa!"

"Kyahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Then the figure that has a girly shout stumbles together with me and loses her balance as my sight goes black for a moment.

.

.

.

The back of my head hurt. It looks like I fell to the ground. I hope that I didn't ram into a pole or something.

However, the slight pain in my head was all blown away by the multiple assaults of foreign sensation to my mind.

Hair strands of bright blond color with a clear sky at the background fill my vision, enchanting scent of sweet lavender permeates my nostrils, and I was grabbing some soft elastic objects in my hands. Whatever these things are in my palms, they feel squishy and bouncy.

Wait... squishy and bouncy?

For some reasons, my mind strays to a familiar anime scenario, where the main protagonist accidentally crashes into the heroine and lays beneath her, with his hands grabbing the latter's breasts. The following scenes should be where the protagonist either gets slapped in the face, elbowed in the guts, kicked in the balls, or simply a _Drill Milky Way Punch_.

And it seems that I was right dead on about the first part. Thus, I wait for the second part to come as I close eyes in fear.

Again, fate betrays my expectation as no harm was landed onto my body. With that, I hesitantly open my eyes one by one, taking a peek at the supposed-to-be girl victim of mine, if you look at our situation from an outsider's view.

My breath was taken away as the scene before me.

There, stood a blond-haired girl who has the most innocent face and eyes I have ever seen. She looks just the same as a real «Angel» descended from the sky from my fantasy – I have never met a full-fledged «Angel» before, mind you – and I wouldn't be surprised if she indeed has bird-like wings on her back, which she currently doesn't have. The area surrounding us seems to be more colorful and littered with imaginary beautiful flowers – which you would usually see in most shoujo mangas – by her mere presence alone. The only thing that is lacking was some heavenly birds chirping and cute animals pouncing in a circle around her (And somehow, I imagine her as the Alice in Wonderland.)

I was shaken out of my daze as the blonde girl quickly bows her head and apologize.

"I am very sorry! Are you hurt anywhere? Please let me see it if you do!"

Oh... my... god...

I think I'm going to die from nosebleed if she keeps that clumsily adorable attitude and sincerely pure tone. Really, is there anything more dazzled than this extreme avatar of holy beauty? Not to mention that she totally forgot about me groping her breasts and worries about my welfare instead.

I couldn't keep myself from breaking a smile as I pull my body up and reply.

"N-No, I am fine. Thanks for asking."

"Thanks God you are safe. Once again, I am sorry for crashing into you like that. I should have watched where I was going."

"Don't fret over it. It's partially my fault too for running so fast."

Ah... I feel so delighted by talking to her. Her kindness is touching my heart just like how I feel indebted to Rias-senpai for saving my life and trusting me.

"Look at him, grinning so stupidly like a boy who hadn't met another woman for centuries."

And there goes my annoying companions. Always decide to interrupt my daydreaming in the most inappropriate moments. Hey, would you guys mind if I were to strangle you right here?

But before I could attempt to do it, «Aries» said something that I mostly passed up.

"That blondie is wearing some religious clothes. Is she a nun?"

I immediately leave the issue of me trying to murder my Chibi selves and look at the girl. She is, just as «Aries» spoke out, wearing clothes that indicate her status belong to the Church; a Sister, to be more precise.

The Vatican Church – or simply the Church, as people would usually call – is the main vassal of Heaven in the human's world, acting as the latter's representative to spread the God's teachings and recruit the potential beings into their ranks of «Exorcists» or – if one is good enough – «Angels».

It's odd though. This town is under the observance and protection of us, the Gremory «Devil» House. There is an unspoken rule that no intrusion from foreign religious people or rogue supernatural forces are allowed inside a territory of a «Devil» House, not without a granted permission from the House's head.

Which leads to a question: What is a member of the Church doing here, inside our territory?

I didn't have time to word it out as I am reminded of the fact why I have been standing here in the first place.

Those dogs, those _infuriating persistent nonsensical so-called friends of humans_, are sitting on their butts with tails wagging and eyes glittering red hearts at the sight of the blond girl. Guess I was right when I thought that even nature would have to be brought down by her beauty.

She seems to notice my gaze as she turns around and gasps at the sheer numbers of dogs looking at her. Then she crouches down to pat one of the nearest dogs while speaking in her pure voice.

"Hello, nice to meet you all here."

Instantly, they swarm around her, each of them is eager for the blond girl to pay attention to them. I watch in awe, both at the almost impossible scene and the shock of how many dogs I have dragged with me.

However, without a forewarning, their gazes switch to menacing stares directed at me.

The Hell! What cause the sudden change of attitude?!

Tch... No time to ponder on that matter. I have to run before–

"Gaaaaaaaaaahhh! Guuuuuuuuuuuhhh! Goooooooooohhh! Geeeeeeeeeehhh!"

God damn it! I was too late. The dogs were able to catch me as they all leapt into the air and pinned me down, leaving me vulnerable to their paws and fangs.

My sight goes black, again. This time not because of unconsciousness, but the dogs have blocked it with their horrific assaults and bodies.

.

.

.

"Pain Pain, go away."

I heard the sound of innocence as my sight was cleared. Pulling up my body for the fourth time that day (First time when I wake up in the morning; second time for that unreasonable combo of «Taurus»; third time for running into the blond girl), I turn to face the girl herself, intended to tell her that I was fine – although I am definitely not.

But words are shoved down my throat as I find a green aura enveloping my body that is emitting from the blond girl's hands. All the bruises and wounds done by those dogs are regenerating at an unnatural rate.

When she finishes her treatment, I feel so refreshed, as if I was injected with a heavy dose of energy pills. There isn't a single awful sensation left within my body.

The girl touches my arm as she leans closer to me, her expression full of concerns.

"Are you alright, mister? Is there any spot still hurt for you?"

Seeing that our distance is close, _uncomfortably too close for my sanity_, I slowly back away while trying to reply with the most possible normal voice I could mutter.

"I'm totally fine. Thanks a lot for treating my wounds."

The blond girl smiles upon my response, sincerely being relief at my condition, which makes my heart pound hard even more. Well, perhaps it wasn't so bad at all to be attacked by a bunch of angry dogs (not that I entirely appreciate what they did, mind you).

She seems to remember something as she pulls herself together and asks me with that irresistible cute voice of hers.

"Mister, I know it's a bit sudden, but do you know where the Kuoh Academy is?"

Now this is quite a surprise.

"How coincident, I am a student of Kuoh Academy. Why are you looking for it?"

"Really? Thanks God you are here. I am a new transfer student of your school. My name is Asia Argento. And to be honest, I'm kind of..." The blond girl starts fidgeting nervously with her hands rubbing while grabbing a hold of a large suit case (I didn't notice that thing with her until now). "...got lost when I was looking around. Hehehe..." She finishes it with an awkward giggle.

...

UWAAAAAAAAHHH! This is a heaven-blessed chance! I finally could escort a lost bishoujo on our way to school when we bumped into each other!

Oh Lord knows how long I have waited for such an exclusive flag to come. This will be the trigger to a chain of later events, and I will get into her route, which shall result in me doing various naughty things with her.

He he he he...

Without being able to control my excitement, I give out a huge upward grin. The blond girl, Asia, seems to be taken back as her mouth forms a reluctant smile.

No good, no good. I need to maintain my expressions at a normal level or else I will lose this flag. There certainly won't be another chance even if I feverishly wish for it.

I cough in an attempt to appear like a gentleman as I speak to her.

"It is a pleasure for me to help you. My name is Hyoudou Issei, and I'm a second-year student of Kuoh Academy."

Asia bows politely as she responds.

"I'm sorry for troubling you, Hyoudou-san."

Ahhhhh... How elegant she is... At this rate, I'm gonna melt myself. Nonetheless, I return her bow with a same one as I speak.

"You can call me Ise. And do not worry, mademoiselle. I, the «Pawn» Hyoudou Issei of the Gremory House, shall be your knight today."

"Eh? You are a member of the Gremory House?"

Upon hearing that, I slam my chest lightly as I talk with a proud voice.

"That's right. I am the new «Pawn» of Rias Gremory's peerage. It is within my duty to protect and guide another student of my school."

The blond girl smiles brightly as she replies.

"Then I will be in your care from now on, Ise-san."

...

Why does that sound so similar to a response for a love confession, or a marriage proposal?

However, before I could have time to fantasize on that, a strange electric vibe shot across my body, as if warning me about a looming threat that has yet to come. My body shudders as the anxiety continues to grow. I jerk around and face the direction where I could feel the vibe coming from.

"It seems that we have attracted unwanted company."

Thanks for the information, Mr. «Taurus» the Oblivious.

My unsettling feeling is confirmed to be true because soon after, the whole area was darkened in a violet dome-like barrier with black mist spreading from the ground, and there is not a single soul around us as the place was completely desolated.

What the... Don't tell me that we are trapped.

"I'm afraid it is what you are thinking, pal."

«Aries» said with an utterly serious face. If he is acting like that, there is no doubt that we are in deep trouble.

Then, a man wearing light brown trench coat and a fedora with the same color walks out from the black mist. His face dons a disturbing calmness on it, and he is holding a trident spear. There is also a pair of black bird wings sprouting on his back, which only means...

"A «Fallen Angel»..."

I whispered carefully, not letting the man see dread crippling my body. I still remember the time from when I was killed by Yuuma-chan, and it has instilled a seed of fear of «Fallen Angels» within me ever since.

Gaining all of my confidence in one piece, I gulp down my nervousness and ask.

"Who are you? What do you want with us?"

Asia instantly hides behind me as she could feel the tension in the air and the severity of our situation.

The conspicuous man ignores my question and strides with calculated steps, as if gauging both my reaction and my strength, while he is mumbling something incoherent.

"What a luck, to think that I would encounter the boy of Prophecy and the Holy Maiden at the same time. That Reynalle has failed to do her job properly. But never mind, I simply just have to kill you and snatch the girl."

What the hell is he talking about? The boy of Prophecy? The Holy Maiden? And Reynalle, is that the real name of Yuuma-chan?

Gritting my teeth in confusion and restlessness, I shout aloud.

"Stop right there! I'm asking again, who exactly are you?"

The «Fallen Angel» shifts his hat as he lowers his posture and straightens the trident spear, appearing to be in an offensive stance. His only words after that are...

"My name is of no important, because the last thing on your mind shall be the image of your blood spilling from the point of my spear."

Gah! This guy is serious in killing me. Guess I have to let violence take the course of things.

With that thought in mind, I ready myself for my second fight since I was awakened as a «Devil».

Haiz...

Today's going to be a long long day.

.

.

.

**| Life 1-4 | Fatefully, I meet the second Angel in my life**

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for being kinda late in my update. Things have been getting hectic lately, and my remaining free time was used up in watching anime and reading manga. ^o^

This is entirely self-beta, so please inform me whenever I made a grave mistake, be it either in grammar or story-wise. Cookies to those that found the non-canon references in this chapter.

Anyway, here is a list of definite members and possible candidates for Ise's harem.

*The definite members: Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Xenovia, Rossweisse.

*The possible candidates (This list is incomplete. If you want to add anyone else you deem interesting, just tell me):

– Reynalle (She has a 99% chance to become an official member in Ise's harem, if everything shall go as planned. I won't speak anymore about her since it will give away some major spoilers.)

– Gasper Vladi (No, please don't give me any disturbing Yaoi images. I hate Yaoi to the core of my heart. Just expect a gender swap for this one.)

– The Sitri sisters: Sona and Levia-tan (Yes, the Maou Shoujou. I know that some of you might have wished her to be in Ise's harem base on some forums of _**High School DxD **_around the net, so I have thought about it and decided to add her in this list. Her final appearance could depend on your opinions.)

– Shidou Irina (This one is still in a 50-50 debating progress. Don't know whether I should add her or not as she is an «Angel» of Michael.)

– Abe Kiyome (I have to admit, whenever I look at her again and again and again, I have a sudden urge to make her mine. Then, I add her to this list, being satisfied that perhaps Ise will get her instead.)

– Kunou (Let's be honest, what kind of a guy wouldn't die to have a moe nine-tailed fox girl to serve you in every way?)

– Kuroka (She is one hell of a hot girl, but she is too dangerous to be around with.)

– Ophis (No comment, and I'm not very fond of Loli. I only put her in for your opinions.)

– Ravel Phenex (Again, Tsundere Loli, not my type. Still, she is a legit member of Ise's harem in light novel.)

Well, that's about it. And btw, since Kiba Yuuto seriously lacks a love partner, who do you guys want to pair him up with (and no Yaoi, please)?


	5. Life 1-5

.

.

.

**| THE |  
| ULTIMATE |  
| PAWN |**

.

.

.

**| Life 1-5 |**

.

.

.

I have to admit, despite my seemingly bravado acting, I don't think I can defeat this «Fallen Angel» easily.

The reason for such thing is the tip of his spear is pointing at my face with no more than one meter distance between us. If it wasn't for «Aries» shouting at me to raise my left hand up, I would become dead meat by now.

The same blue thin veil with white hexagonal tiles has formed itself at the tips of my fingers, just like yesterday.

[Clang!]

Whoops! That's was really close.

This guy is fast! The moment I see him lowering his posture and saying his death warrant for me, next one I have already had to use my barrier to defend myself.

«Aries» speaks to me as I regain my composure.

"You've done well, considering that it was an instant move. Every time you want to use my power, just imagine a figurative wall, and the barrier shall appear due to you will."

Heh... So that's his advice huh? Finally giving me a break from his frank comment and saying something useful for once.

But no time to think about meaningless things now as I still have a fight to finish.

The «Fallen Angel» guy jumped back when his spear collided with my barrier. It seems that he was surprised by my ability, although that has soon past as he readies himself in another stance.

Tsk... I should have expected that he won't give up with just one attack.

Again, he rushes to where I am and unleashes a flurry assault on my barrier.

[Clang! Clang! Clang!]

Sparks glitter every time he connects his spear with my barrier. He frequently tries to maneuver outside the reach of my barrier, and I would response by relocating it with his movement.

Suddenly, I could feel some trembling behind me.

When I glance at my back, Asia is doing her best not to look so pitiful, but her effort was in vain as I can visibly sense the discomfort and fear in her eyes.

Well, if I was a girl like her, I would probably be scared the heck out too in this kind of situation.

Then the «Fallen Angel» sidesteps from the edge of my barrier and mutters as he is about to swing his spear.

"You shouldn't take your eyes away from your opponent, boy."

Crap! How could I forget about this guy?

I try to move my barrier in sync with him, but it turns out to be too late as he lands a successful lash at my side, sending me tumbling with the blond girl behind me. The blue shield vanishes.

The «Fallen Angel» points his spear at my face again, looking not so pleased at my ignorance of him earlier as he speaks.

"I intended to give you a slow death. But seeing how you are so incompetent, I won't give you such privilege."

I clench my teeth in frustration at my carelessness. With both me and Asia on the ground, I also realize the extent of my disadvantage.

I don't have any long range attack, that's for sure, while he could use a light weapon since he is a «Fallen Angel». Plus, I have to protect Asia as the same time as fighting with him. To be honest, I don't want to sound like she is a burden to me, but the status quo will never be in my favor if we keep staying together.

Not good. I have to shake off the negative thoughts and focus on the matter at hands.

My enemy raises his spear up after twirling it around. I could see light gathering at the tip of his weapon. A light enchanted spell?

«Taurus», surprisingly, speaks for the first time since the start of our fight.

"Roll to the right side for a bit when he impales you, then concentrate all strength in your fist and strike him hard in the guts."

"Huh?"

I blurt out my wonder, not understanding where this comes from. However, I quickly comply with his suggestion when the «Fallen Angel», as expected, impales me right in my torso.

I dodge it by rolling to the right side just as I was told and the spear misses me by a mere few millimeters.

I try to remember the way I has fought with the «Chimera» in yesterday's incident when I face him. Imagining all the force in my left fist, I strike him as hard as I could in his guts.

The result was astounding. He flew back a good distance while letting go of his spear, his mouth spats out some saliva as the impact force was much greater than he could handle.

I immediately pull myself up and charge at him, not leaving him any room for retaliating.

With the «Fallen Angel» is bending outward due to my attack, I grab his head which was closer to me and kneel him in the face.

I made one mistake by thinking that I had gained the upper hand.

As my knee left his face, he conjures a sword of light and swings out at my chest, despite the evidently red bump on his cheek.

Gah! It's hot!

I always know that «Devils» like me are quite sensitive to light-based skills, but to feel it myself was another whole different matter. It's like getting burned by a scorching melting metallic object.

I grumble as I touch the wound on my chest. Not only it feels nauseous, but the gap is also widening and it shows no sign of regeneration.

This is troubling. I need to be more careful when approaching him or else I would die for certain.

The «Fallen Angel» steadies himself as he rubs the sore spot on his cheek, definitely not pleased with how things played out. He tightens the grip of his hand as a second sword of light conjured in his palm.

Then, he throws it toward my direction.

The cursing light blade slips past my face by a mere few millimeters as I step aside in time, like how he tried to impale me with his spear. Using that short-lived distraction, he flaps his wings and flies into me, conjuring another sword of light.

[Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeech!]

I duck just in time again when he slashes the word right above me, tearing the wall beside me with a burning trail.

As I turn back, the man has already picked up his spear and is hovering in the air.

Damn... Looks like he decided to fight using his flying ability as an advantage. But if he had a powerful weapon as the word of light, why didn't he use it earlier against me, and instead had to rely on such normal thing as that spear of his?

...

Wait! Don't tell me that he can't stabilize the sword for long, so he would only use it for short-timed attacks?

Urgh... I don't think it's wise to make any deduction here as that «Fallen Angel» has readied himself in a stance with his spear pointed downward at me. I assume that would be a ground striking attack from the air.

He rushes in before I could think of making my move. I instantly raise my barrier up.

Just as the spear was about to collide with my barrier, that man had changed its course from a straightforward piercing strike to a ground sweeping up as he soars up right above me.

What the?! How did he do it? No, no, more importantly, how did he know what I intended to do? I thought of punching him with my right fist as soon as he was stopped in midair by my barrier.

When I attempt to find the man in the air, he is circling me from afar, like a vulture stalking its prey.

Gurgh... Damn it! He chose to fight with as much distance as he could put up with, knowing that my punches are quite devastating to him.

"You know, you can use your barrier as a practical shield in real combat."

«Aries» made his presence known as I frantically follow that man's silhouette hiding behind the houses in our area with my eyes. I almost lost sight of my annoying Chibi selves up until now, being too busy dealing with the «Fallen Angel». But the interesting thing is his advice. A practical shield in real combat, eh?

A light bulb is switched on in my head. The problem is that I could only accomplish it in one shot. If I fail, my fight would be a lot tougher.

Oh well, you won't know unless you try it, right?

"«Aries», «Taurus», inform me when he strikes again if he goes outside my vision. I have a plan for him."

I expect them to protest somewhat, but amazingly, there isn't any trace of it on their expression as they reply.

"If you wish."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..."

Good, at least I don't have to worry about their attitudes for the time being.

I mentally prepare myself as I look at Asia. I'm glad that I managed to draw that «Fallen Angel»'s attention away from her. I need to finish this quickly since she seems to be on the verge of shedding tears, whether it was my condition or the danger itself.

Suddenly, «Taurus» shouts.

"On your four o'clock."

Heh... He sounded like a solider fighting on front line.

Whatever. I turn to my right side just as being told and sure enough, I discover that wretched man rushing at me, spear held on his side with its edge glowing by the light enchanted spell. Ready for a swing again, I guess.

Perfect. A little more and I will have my sweet counterattack.

3... 2... 1...

Just as before, I summon my barrier again to meet his spear. But rather than simply blocking it, I swipe the barrier to my left side, letting his spear glide past its surface. Then I use the momentum and his abrupt loss of balance to promptly reach him, sending a crushing force into his left shoulder with my right fist. I immediately go behind him to avoid any sword of light he may conjure on the spot.

Realizing the unfavorable state he was in, the «Fallen Angel» soars up with his wings.

Hah! I won't let you go that easily, you bad man.

I grab the radiuses of his wings as he unintentionally lifts both of us off the ground. The man didn't anticipate that as he speaks with such a frightened voice.

"Let go of me, you piece of worthless scum!"

Gah! This guy is really persistent. He keeps spinning around in the air and flying aimlessly, trying to shake me off in the process for more than once. Despite all that, I remain unaffected as I pull myself closer to his head while still having my grips on his wings' radiuses.

Out of nowhere, a strong gust of wind blows right in my face, pushing me back. I nearly fall off, but was able to hold my grips on his wings.

Damn it... Just knock it off already, will you?

During my frustration, I unknowingly get my head to the radius of his left wing and bite down on it.

Bleh! It tastes really weird!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHH!"

The «Fallen Angel» roars out in pain with that. Ignoring the funny taste and ticklish feeling of his feathers, I continue biting harder.

I can feel his wings going limp inside my mouth and my hands. When I look up at the man, the pain seems to be too much for him as he plummets straight down to the ground together with me.

Oh my goodness, I never thought I would live to see the day when I have my first crash from a flight like this. Here it comes!

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

[BAAAAM!]

.

.

.

Urgh...

What... the... hell... I feel so dizzy from the spinning around and the earth-shaking impact. Just how high did we go up in the air anyway?

In spite of my headache, my body didn't hurt much as I suspected. In fact, it was refreshing.

"Are you alright, Ise-san?"

Ah... It's Asia. No wonder why my body is in good condition. It's all thanks to her healing ability.

When I observe the place of where we are, I notice that the violet dome-like structure and the black mist have gone. There are some destroyed objects due to our fight as well as a huge crater in front of me, probably the result of our _landing_.

A blood trail is spotted starting from the crater and lead to the «Fallen Angel». He is groveling with his hands holding the spear stationed on the ground as his only support.

He coughed up a few droplets of blood before murmuring in a hoarse tone.

"Re... Remember this, fucking... Boy of Prophecy. I will have... my revenge once we... commence the «Ritual». When that time comes... you all shall be doomed..."

It's hard to understand what exactly he is spouting, especially with the coughs in the middle of his speech. I plan to ask him why he wanted me die and kidnap Asia, but the man was faster as he extracts a small unidentified thing from inside his coat and throws it down.

[Pff! Shsssssssssss!]

Geh! It's some kind of a smoke bomb. I instinctively cover my face with both arms as the gray smoke spread. When I sweep the smoke to clear my vision, that «Fallen Angel» has already disappeared.

Che... Why do all the bad guys always make it out alive in a stylish fashion while the good guys have to stay behind?

Then I hear some footsteps as I turn back. Rias-senpai and her servants are here. I should have expected them to be here seeing that this is inside our territory.

Now that I have mentioned it, I think the Gremory House has so little «Devils» to even guard this town well. After all these time, there are only Rias-senpai, Akeno-senpai, Koneko-chan, and Kiba Yuuto. I am the newest addition to them, although I don't feel myself to be as special as any of them.

If only I hadn't eaten all of Rias-senpai's eight «Pawns», she could have more servants to do the job. Such a troublesome person I am.

Sigh...

Shaking my mind off these unimportant thoughts, I watch the others going to tend to Asia. Our «King» walks toward me and strokes my dust-filled face – I guess – as she asks.

"Did the assailant hurt you or Argento-kun?"

"Not really, Ojou-sama. He managed to injure me, but I was healed by Asia."

Rias-senpai quirks an eyebrow at me. Did I say something wrong?

"Ojou-sama?"

Oh... So she was wondering about that, eh?

"Umm... I heard how Kiba Yuuto called you, so I thought it would be normal for me to do the same since you are my master. Are you perhaps being unpleasant about it?"

She looks contemplating for a bit, then she shakes her head.

"No. You can call me whatever you like, Hyoudou-kun."

...

Was I imagining, or Rias-senpai actually seemed a little sad when she said it?

...

Nah... Must be my mind tricking me with hallucinations. It was a proper way to call her considering her status as a pure-blooded «Devil». Besides, why does she have to worry about me addressing her so formally to begin with?

Rias-senpai doesn't say any more word as she departs her hand from my face and go to the others. I follow in her steps.

Still, I keep having a nagging hunch that I did see something there in her expression.

.

.

.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**| Rias Gremory |**

"Hello, everybody. My name is Asia Argento, and I'm pleased to meet you all here as the new student of Kuoh Academy."

The blond girl who had just introduced her name bowed politely.

Apparently, all of them had gathered at the old school building after they had done cleaning the mess of Ise's fight.

Every member of the Gremory House proceeded to greet her as well, starting from Ise, Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko, and Rias as the heiress finished with a speech befitting of her.

"I know that I have told you before, but still... I'm Hyoudou Issei, second year student. The «Pawn» of Rias Gremory-sama."

"Nice to acquaint you too, Asia-chan. I'm Himejima Akeno, the «Queen» piece."

"It's certainly nice to meet such a beautiful girl as you, Asia. My name is Kiba Yuuto, and I'm the «Knight» piece."

"Hi... It's Toujou Koneko. I'm a «Rook»."

"Welcome to the Gremory House, Argento-kun. And as you had known, I'm Rias Gremory, the one in charge of this town. From this moment on, you will be under the care of both Kuoh Academy and our House."

Asia bowed again.

"Please pardon my intrusion."

Rias chuckled at the nun's unnecessary courtesy.

"No need for being so polite, Argento-kun. Our House has quite the relaxed atmosphere, so long as you all know what your positions and obligations are, we can be casual with each other."

"Thank you for your kindness, Gremory-san."

Most people would think that this sight is somewhat confusing, with a nun right in the middle of a «Devil» House.

It was an agreement between the Church and Gremory House, Sitri House to let Asia study at Kuoh Academy. The reason that Vatican gave out was 'to help the Holy Maiden get knowledge about the outside world'.

With all the formality done, Rias went on.

"Now that you are here, I would also want to resolve one little problem. It's about your accommodation, Argento-kun."

"Eh? Is it about my stay at the girl dorms?"

"Yes. Currently, the girl dorms are already full at the moment, and it unlikely will have one vacant place soon. So in the mean time, if you desire to, we can provide you a room here at the old school building as your temporary stay."

Asia looked nervous for a bit, then she shyly raised her hand, a sign that meant asking for opinion.

"Umm... Can I instead stay at one of your servant's place, Gremory-san?"

The mentioned red-haired «Devil» quirked her eyebrow, not understanding how such a timid-looking girl like Asia could ask for something so bold. Then she realized...

'_Don't tell me...'_

"I want to stay at Ise-san's house. Is that fine with you, Gremory-san?"

That made Rias take a double-back, which was applied to the others as well.

Asia's straightforwardness was a surprise given how she had expressed herself earlier. The red-haired senior nearly denied that request, but she held back when she saw the determination in the blond girl's eyes.

After seconds of considering, she gave her permission.

"Alright, you can stay at Hyoudou-kun home."

"Thank you so much, Gremory-san."

Asia smiled in gratefulness, while Ise immediately gained a lecherous grin.

Rias didn't know why, but she somehow got agitated when she saw the way Ise was grinning as well as the absolute faith Asia was placing on her «Pawn» despite them being strangers up until today. She came near the boy while pinching his cheek hard and muttered in a threatening voice, which she rarely took on while speaking to her servants.

"Hyoudou Issei, if I ever catch you doing inappropriate things with Argento-kun, I will personally execute you myself. Am I clear?"

The poor Ise could only nod in downright obedience after seeing such a scary side of his master. No one in their sane mind would want to piss off the red-haired «Devil» in her present state.

The mood was brightened back as Rias released her hand. Asia went to chat with the brown-haired «Pawn» with eagerness, joined by Akeno and Yuuto. Koneko also gave her part in somewhere between.

Rias watched the friendly scene before as her mind drifted off to a far more serious matter.

She thought it was very strange how Asia had arrived here without any escort or guardian. The Church would definitely never leave such a valuable asset of them alone like this, especially when she had a rare «Sacred Gear» as the Twilight Healing. And the attempt of kidnapping the blond girl raised some suspicions within Rias since it was too much of a coincidence.

Not only that, the outbreak of an experiment «Chimera» yesterday also added questions of how it had happened in the first place. The girls of the magic department knew more than anyone else to keep the regulations at priority one, and yet they still conducted that supposed-to-be forbidden project regardless of the harsh consequences they would have to face.

She didn't have any answer for the dilemma she was pondering on, but from all the clues she was having right then, her instinct told her that someone had set everything up.

The red-haired «Devil» shook her head. She would have to rely on Sona – and in case of emergency, her elder brother and Ajuka Beelzebub-sama – to investigate further. For now though, she shall let her little of group of friends have their own fun.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

.

I am walking home with Asia by my side.

Well, I think I don't have to tell you how much I am excited of the current circumstance.

I meant, what kind of a guy wouldn't be happy when he could walk with a beautiful, innocent, and gentle blond girl back to his own home, where the said girl would also stay with him for the time being?

Today, I missed class for an entire day, no thanks to the incident with that annoying «Fallen Angel». But Rias-senpai had told me that it was fine for us to skip class since the members of Gremory House have no obligation to fulfill the school attendance record, as long as we meet the required score for all subjects.

Heh... I guess that's one of the few benefits granted for being a «Devil» of a renowned House, although I have one bigger concern on my head right now.

Glancing at the girl beside me, I begin to enquire myself of exactly what lead to this. Sure, I might have met her first when she was lost and protected her from the bad guy, but those two things were still not good enough for her to decide on moving in with a complete stranger that she had only known for less than one day.

Then my fingers scratch against the hard surface of the little magical charm on my wrist.

Earlier, Rias-senpai had given me this to alarm her whenever I got into an urgent situation like my recently attack since I was appointed as Asia's bodyguard. All I need to do is wiping some of my blood on the charm.

For some reasons, I can't help but think that a lot of people seem to be interested in cutting my head off. First was Yuuma-chan – who I suspect her real name being Reynalle, the second was yesterday «Chimera», and finally the unknown «Fallen Angel».

"Hey, I thought you would be pouncing around for having a girl by your side. What's occupying your mind?"

«Taurus» talked to me. Still rude as always, huh?

Those Chibi guys have been very quiet during the time when I was with my fellow «Devils». They could be sympathy at times by not making me go crazier due to their mischief, but that doesn't mean they would keep their voices down forever, just like right now.

"Shush, it's none of your business." I reply in a low whisper.

"Eh? What did you say, Ise-san?"

Crap! Did I speak it out too loud?

"Ha ha ha... it's nothing." I laugh; mentally remind myself that I should be more careful when speaking to those guys. Then something struck me. "I have been wondering for a while now, but why do you trust me to the point of choosing to live in my residence?"

"Umm... Am I a bother to you by selfishly deciding on that?" Asia speaks nervously as she is fidgeting with her suitcase.

"What? No! Of course not! I am more than happy to have you live in my house."

Really, I couldn't ask for a better thing to occur.

"Then it's fine, isn't it, Ise-san? I can believe that you will protect me, right?"

I immediately puff up my chest in pride and speak in a heroic tone.

"You can put all your faith in me however you wish to, Asia-chan. I swear I will protect you even if my life is on the line."

"Thank you so much, Ise-san."

She gave me a brilliant smile.

Oh hell, how can I doubt your intentions, Asia-chan, not when you give me such an honest smile and an adorable face like that? I guess I wasn't mistaking when I call you the second Angel of my life.

"Did he notice that she had just deliberately evaded the topic?"

«Aries» murmured something, but it was too faint and his lips didn't move much, so I failed to hear its content.

.

.

.

"Woaaaaaaaaah..."

I yawn tiredly as I sit on the edge of my bed.

When I got home hours ago, the house was dead silent, save for the constant humming of the fridge. I almost thought that something had gone wrong, only to find a short note of my parents, saying that they had left for a sudden business trip.

Father, Mother, you two have the nicest and most convenient timing.

It goes without saying that I am alone with Asia right now, and no adult to watch on us. I couldn't help it when my mind started wandering into the land of naughty fantasies.

Then I remember the threat Rias-senpai had given me, and my fantasies all dissipate instantly. I still appreciate my life, no matter how my hormone urges me.

Asia is staying in a guest room. We all have taken a bath earlier – in turns, obviously, or else I would have assaulted her already – and are tuning in for the night.

I stretch my back as I turn off the lamp by my bed and laying down, not forgetting to roll up the blanket.

«Aries» speaks just as my eyelids were about to close, followed by «Taurus».

"She is here."

"Yeah."

"Hmph? Who is–?"

[Knock! Knock! Knock!]

"Ise-san, are you still awake?"

Asia? What is she doing in front of my room's door?

"I'm coming. Please wait for a minute."

I hurriedly get off my bed and put on my slippers, while my mind is raging on what would have driven her to do this. She couldn't be asking for...

Heh... Like hell that could happen. Anyway, I reach for the door and open it, revealing a blond girl in her sleeping pajamas attire while hugging her pillow. She looks quite anxious.

"Umm... Can I sleep with you tonight, Ise-san?"

What?! Are you serious?! Isn't it too soon for a sex scene?!

I stand there with my jaws hitting the floor, utterly speechless at this shocking development.

As if being able to read my mind – well, I think my expressions have a huge part in it – Asia quickly explains the meaning behind her words.

"Ise-san, it's not like what you are having in mind at all! I just want to share the bed with you. I have trouble sleeping by myself, and I hope that you won't be bothered being my companion for tonight."

"Oh... Why don't you tell me sooner? I nearly got a heart attack right there."

I sigh in relief, thanking that my sanity would still be intact; although I have to admit that I was a little... disappointed. I mean it, just a little.

"Well then, can I come in now?"

I was startled when she spoke up. I forgot that I am still standing in the doorway.

"Uh yeah, please do."

I reply as I stand aside, leaving the space for her to slip in. Then I close the door and start climbing on my bed after Asia has done doing so.

...

There is an uncomfortable silence between us. Asia is facing the wall – my bed is stationed next to it – while I face the other side, our backs are meeting each other.

I couldn't sleep like this, not when I am being too conscious of very single movement within this small place. I could hear the light breathing of the blond girl, her warmth behind me, and the scent of her shampoo invading my nose. It is so intoxicating that I barely prevent myself from doing something I would regret.

Unexpectedly, Asia was the one who broke the quiet but tense atmosphere.

"Ise-san, do you want me to tell you a story?"

A story? What could it be about?

Seeing my silence and unresponsiveness as an acceptance, she began speaking in a distant voice.

"Once upon a time, there was a little girl abandoned by her mother. The baby had little to none knowledge of the world surrounding her, so she cried. Luckily, a Sister found her and brought her to the nearby church. There she was raised and loved by everybody. It was the only family to her, so she cherished it the most and obediently followed their teachings of God's words.

One day, she met an injured dog. The dog was dying, and there is nothing she or everyone could do. So she feverishly prayed, as she would always do. Then a miracle happened. The dog was cured by a strange power coming from her. She didn't know how valuable her power was to others at that time, she only knew it saved the dog, and it made her happy.

Ever since that incident, more and more people came to her, asking to be healed just like the dog. As time passed by, people began calling her The Holy Maiden, and she was transferred from her home to a more distinguished church in a populated city. Every day, she had to help more people than she could handle with her body.

But she didn't mind. As long as she could make people happy, and herself happy, then it was worth it.

However, she became lonelier than back home as there was nobody befriended her for herself. It was only her healing that mattered to them, and they treated her like a tool. She could feel the large hole between her and the world around her, and she began to wonder the teachings of God.

Just like how humans are, she aged and died alone, with no true friend by her side. In the end, that power of her did nothing but bring solitude and deception to her."

The story ends there. After that, Asia speaks no more words.

I slowly turn around and look at her back. Somehow, I feel that she was crying inside, despite the fact that her shoulders aren't trembling like the today's incident.

She has such a frail and fragile frame that I could imagine her being shattered to pieces by mere touches. I am hesitating whether to comfort her or not. I may look like doing it out of pity if I decide on the former.

Then I snap. To Hell with it!

Thus, I embrace her with every fiber of my mind.

She didn't protest, so I keep my hold like that, not speaking another word due to the fact that I am bad at saying the right words at right times.

After a few minutes passing by, we both drift off to the world of dreams.

However, because I was half-conscious, I didn't notice the distinctive sound echoing in my mind.

[Ping!]

.

.

.

**| Life 1-5 | Quietly, we spent the night**

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** This update is a bit early comparing to the others chapters, but never mind. I have fun writing it, so there is no reason why I have to hold back, right?

Someone may wondering about Asia's little OOC, as well as other characters. Truth to be told, I want to give them more in-depth personalities than the original light novel. And in Asia's case, it was result of changing the main plot (She first appeared to Issei as the subordinate of Reynalle, not a nun from the Church anymore). Also, from this point onward, the first Arc will focus heavily on Asia. Thus, don't be surprised – nor complain – that she would appear more often in the next few chapters.

With that being said, you can expect me to update more frequently in this month and next year's January, although I may go on a hiatus on Jan 27th. I will explain my reason when given the chance.

Anyway, thanks for supporting this story by reviewing and favoriting. I appreciate each and every single one of them.


	6. Life 1-6

.

.

.

**| THE |  
| ULTIMATE |  
| PAWN |**

.

.

.

**| Life 1-6 |**

.

.

.

"Ise-san, does this look good on me?" Asia said as she put on a pair of glasses. It has a light shade of brown on its lens and thin black frame.

"Yeah, you look really cute in that." I answered her, honestly.

"The-There's no need to flatter me, Ise-san." The blond girl blushes and squirms under my gaze as she turns back at the mirror. How cute of her.

Currently, we are standing inside an accessory store in the downtown area. Today is a day off for us, and while I previously chose to stay at home and let the nun get used to my house, it was her who suggested us going on a date so that she could have a better grasp of my hometown – which I accepted in less than a heartbeat, and... Hey, don't look at me like that! I'm just a normal teenager guy, you know.

I have to admit that it is fun hanging out with Asia because of her innocent and naïve yet adorable reactions to everything around her, as if I was watching a child learning something new; although I can't help but feeling a bit worried over how she had acted two nights ago. The story she told me, I assume that it was a summary of her life, save for the last part where she predicted she would die alone on her own.

It's not right at all. No one should deserve suffering that kind of living, especially when it was such a beautiful person like her, both inside and outside.

The problem is that after the sudden confession of her sad life, Asia has closed up any other mentioning of the topic in the next day as well as stopped coming to my room, and I was too reluctant to bring up the subject myself. No matter what I tried, there seems to be an invisible wall separating us.

Thus, I am glad that she is able to express herself quite freely today. In my opinion, the date was a way to break the ice between us and help me to get closer to her and... Hey, don't look at me like that again! It's normal for a boy to be eager learning more about a pretty girl.

"Then, what about this?" I picked another pair of glasses and gave it to Asia. She studies the silvery frame for a few seconds before putting it on herself.

"How do I look with this one?"

"It's great."

Yeah, a glasses-wearing Asia is one of the best definitions of 'Moe'. Well, at least I could have some fun knowing that it is safe around her and that she is not some «Fallen Angel» pretending to be my girlfriend.

.

.

.

We spent some more quality time going to many famous spots of my town, albeit not all of them. It's an enjoyable experience knowing that my partner won't stab me in my chest with a light spear when we finish this date.

I was waiting for Asia as she was being in a restroom somewhere around the shopping district when I took a look at my surprisingly silent companions.

I didn't felt any strange thing yesterday as «Aries» and «Taurus» were the same as ever, with the former throwing sarcastic remarks at times and the latter attempting all sort of pranks on me. This morning though, I woke up with «Taurus» and another unexpected Chibi self of mine. Judging from the «Zodiac» sign on his forehead, I can say for sure that he is «Aquarius».

The first thing I noticed about him that he was a quiet guy. His unresponsive attitude was kinda rude every time I inquired him on what ability he grant me, or when exactly he was awakened as I don't remember hearing the distant sound of unsealing and seeing the mental of image of his «Pawn» piece. So far, I still haven't got any valuable information from him yet.

«Taurus» is also not helping either as he became rather reserved, contrary to what he had been doing to me ever since he was awakened. But unlike «Aquarius», his silence doesn't reflect his personality at all. In fact, I have a sneaky suspicion that he was plotting something unhealthy for me.

At the moment, I'm trying to ask the quiet guy again.

"Hey, can you at least say something?"

«Aquarius» looks up at me with uninterested eyes. Somehow, those eyes of him remind me of a suppressed bomb, ready to explode in any minute, which is slightly odd considering the way he has been acting until now.

I half turn away, assuming that he had nothing to say to me like how he had been acting since this morning, when he suddenly spoke up.

"Dah buh."

...

What?

Did he say whatever I think he just said?

"He said that you were annoying."

As if hearing my inner question, «Taurus» answered me with a poker face. What are you, an interpreter?

But that brought even more confusion. How the hell does 'Dah Buh' mean 'annoying'? And why does he have to express himself like an infant?

For some reasons, the name Beelzebub comes to my mind, which is strange as Ajuka Beelzebub-sama definitely doesn't have any relation with these guys.

"Dah buh ah buh ah dah!" «Aquarius» rambles while thrashing his arms randomly.

"'Go stick your face in a bush and die somewhere, please' he said."

Now that was really irritating. «Aquarius» is not making sense at all with his babbling, and «Taurus» seems to be enjoying himself which I'm not even sure he was really interpreting what the former said or just using it as an excuse to mock me through his fellow's words.

Again, another unfamiliar image comes to my mind. This time, it's a butt naked baby with green hair and a pacifier in his mouth.

Am I being around these guys too much that I'm finally going crazy?

Mentally brushing off the ridiculous and out of nowhere image, I speak to «Aquarius» again, trying my best not to burst out in anger for whatever they are going to say next.

"I need you to be serious. Can you say something coherent?"

He stared at me with a blank face.

I stared at him with the same blank face.

...

After two minutes have passed, he opened his mouth.

"Dah."

Then we resume our staring contest again for another two minutes.

...

Unable to contain my annoyance any longer, I shout at him.

"WHAT THE HECK IS 'DAH' SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

"Dah?"

"Stop saying 'Dah' and speak like a normal person please!" I grabbed him and shook him violently.

That seems to be the wrong course of actions as «Aquarius» got irritated by it and suddenly bit me in the hand.

[Chomp!]

"Gaaaaah!"

Why you little? He is chewing down onto my poor fingers with his shiny fangs. I try to yank him off but to no avail.

"«Taurus», do something about him, will you?"

The other Chibi self of mine shrug his shoulders.

"Why should I? It's amusing to watch. Plus, I am bored."

What the? These pricks are really unbelievable!

I was struggling with prying «Aquarius» off my hand when I heard a voice behind me.

"What are you doing, Ise-san?"

Crap, I forgot that these guys can't be seen by any person other than me. Worst of all, Asia has to witness me acting so silly. I could feel blood rushing into my face.

Wait, why is blood rushing OUT of my face?

"Gyaaaah!"

God damn it! That little Chibi release my hand and bite into my cheeks instead. His teeth are so sharp that I have blood spraying out of my face all over. What the hell are they made of, chrome or diamond?

I hold my cheeks in horror while running around the place, making the sight look like a scene from some comedy manga or anime.

Seeing me in such a state, Asia hastily reaches me as she speaks, her voice filled with concern.

"Ise-san, calm down! You are bleeding heavily. Please let me heal your wounds."

After hearing her soothing words, I cool down somewhat. But the atmosphere turns awkward as I could feel the bewildered and puzzled stares of all people presenting here.

Ignoring the trails of blood on my face, I grab onto Asia's hand and ran as fast as I could, away from the place.

That day, in the shopping district of my town, a new rumor had started about a boy having conversation with ghosts and his blood burst out mysteriously. Said boy could also use his blood to wrap and kidnap anyone around him. A nun has become his first victim, according to the rumor.

It's so uncomfortable and embarrassing to know that the rumor was about me, not to mention that the last part is really exaggerating.

.

.

.

"Are you fine now, Ise-san?" The blond nun asked when she finished her treatment on both my face and my hand.

"Yeah, thanks a lot for that, Asia."

I gave her my gratitude with an uneasy smile while sneaking some hard glares at the troublesome duo hovering on my head. I swear, someday these guys will be the death of me.

Apparently, after the whole fiasco in the shopping district, we managed to find somewhere quiet in the less turbulent part of my town. A common park, to be precise. We are sitting on a bench for two people, which make us look like a couple dating on a beautiful Sunday; if Asia wasn't wearing her religious clothes, that is.

I was busy letting my mind wander in self-imagined fantasy when Asia gave a solemn face as she asked.

"Say, Ise-san, do you believe in God?"

Now that was one weird question.

It's not simply weird in a normal sense. It's outright blasphemous if I was someone coming from the Vatican Church. Why did Asia ask such a touchy subject while she is a nun herself, not to mention that I am a «Devil»?

On another note, I can feel that aura of resentment and remorse, which is unusual as the two never come hand in hand with each other, logically speaking. Also, that air of fragility and delicacy I have seen on the night she slept in my room came back as well.

Deciding to be honest with her, I answer.

"Well, if you ask me whether I do or not, then it's both."

"Eh?" Asia raised an eyebrow and covered her lips with one of her hands in surprise, may be confusion too.

I guess that anyone would have done so when they heard my ambiguous response. Nonetheless, I continue without hesitation.

"What I'm trying to say is, I do believe in the existence of God since we are taught that he governs all the «Angels» and «Heaven». But I do not believe in the theory that God watch over all of us. We are the sculptors, the authors, the masters of our Fate, and none shall have the right to do whatever they please with our lives, not even God himself."

When I have done speaking, I instinctively scratch my head in embarrassment. I may be talking big and mighty, but in truth, I have been tossed around by numerous people and forces ever since I turned into a «Devil».

However, Asia didn't notice my behavior as she is looking at me with eyes of... appreciation? Or is it admiration? I don't know what exactly that expression of hers is, but she seems to be happier after hearing my words.

Oh well, I have no objection if that wacky answer of mine satisfied her.

Suddenly, a bunch of kids – five girls and three boys – playing nearby come to us. One of them, the oldest girl donning a pair of big round glasses with long brown hair tied in a braid and seems to be twelve years old, speaks as she points at me.

"Hey hey Onii-san, can you be our referee?"

"Huh? A referee for what?" I replied with a perplexed tone, partly because of the sudden request, the other because of how friendly these kids are showing us despite the fact that we barely knew each other. After all, this is not the neighborhood that I'm living in.

"We are playing volleyball..." the boy with bluish gray hair (now that's a rare color) replied while holding the said ball for their games "...but since we have equal numbers of players in both sides, we need one referee to judge."

A volleyball game with four players on each side? Now that's unusual.

Anyway, trying not to put my mind too much on his odd speaking manner – he somehow remind me of a pervert but with wise and reasoning intelligence – I looked over to Asia, silently asking for her permission. The blond girl nods and says.

"Go play with them, Ise-san. I have enough fun for today, so you go and have fun yourself, too."

"Ah, if you say so..." I reluctantly responded. But another boy – this one with darks blond hair and tanned skin (A foreigner?) – interrupts me.

"Nah, you can come and watch us playing too, Nee-san."

Oh, nice one, boy. I mentally thumb up with his suggestion. Certainly, I can't be the only one having fun here and leave Asia all alone like that. Besides, I still haven't broken the emotional shell that she has been creating from time to time, so this may be a chance for me to understand her more.

With that resolve made up in mind, I take Asia's hands (Which are soft and pretty just like how she would give an impression on our first time meeting. I'm amazed at myself that I didn't notice it earlier when I grabbed her hand to run away.) and walk together with the kids leading us to their playground. The blond girl hesitated as first, but she relents after hearing some encouragements from these kids.

"Please, onee-chan. Kiri-chan and Miki would be really happy if you come with us, too." The girl with light brown curly hair and a seemingly cheerful personality (if I'm not mistaking it, she was referring to herself in third person as Miki) said as she pushed on Asia's back.

"The more the merrier. And I would love to see another beautiful girl here." The bluish gray haired boy who held the ball said as he smirked mischievously.

I don't know why, but I suddenly get an urge to strip him naked and hang him on the rooftop of a skyscraper for days. This only proves that my intuition about him being pervert was right (which was such an irony considering that I am the same as him). However, I let it slide as we all get to our awaiting games.

.

.

.

By the time we finished our last match, it's already late in the afternoon. Misato – the glasses-wearing girl who approached us – bows as she says her farewell.

"Thank you for hanging out with us and going along with our selfish request, onii-san, onee-san. I hope we will see each other again."

That girl, she is quite polite and mature, not to mention her busty chest, which is unusual for girls her age.

Wait, wait, wait, wait... since when I become a pedophile? Perhaps I should blame Matsuda's preference for lolicons rubbing off on me. I shake my head to discourage the unhealthy picture forming in my mind and reply.

"Ah, it's nothing. We had fun too while we were at it. Right, Asia?"

The blond nun nods in response as those kids around us start saying farewell as well.

"Good bye, onee-chan, onii-chan. Kiri-chan and Miki will miss you."

"Bye, nee-san, nii-san."

"I really wish you were my sister, Asia-nee." The bluish gray-haired pervert boy said as he wrapped his arms around Asia's waist with fake innocence.

That damned Taichi – his name – is too clingy to Asia for my taste. Hey you, get away from her immediately! I walk toward the boy and try to pull him off Asia.

Then a surge of discomfort washes over my consciousness, halting my advance. When I turn my head in the direction that gave me such feelings, I notice that there are a lot of loud sounds – fighting and exploding kind of sounds – coming in our way.

"This is not good." «Taurus» mumbled with a serious expression, which he took on once when I was dealing with that «Fallen Angel» two days ago. That alone was enough to make me put on my cautious side. The guy might be a prick at times, but from what I can gather, his battle sense is not to be doubted.

"Wha-What is that noise?" One of the kids shouted out.

Following this, the others also start getting panic at the restless sounds.

Before I could tell them to calm down, a huge humanoid figure was flying hurriedly toward our location as if it was being chased by someone. My eyes widened at the sight of that thing.

What, the, hell, exactly, is, that?

It is at least 2 meters tall with a curvy body of an adult woman, dark blue skin which is covered under many magical like glowing tattoos. The thing also has hair that float with bright burning light, as if it was flame itself. She – I think it was obviously a female judging from her (...ahem...) gorgeous body – holds an aura of elegance yet menace and deadliness.

Poetically speaking, she is a beautiful and abominated woman who was cursed by the wrath of Inferno.

Unfortunately, I didn't have time for sightseeing or gawking because instantly after her terrifying entrance, she crashes into one of the nearby benches.

Before I could ascertain the situation though, several figures also made their presence known at where we were, and once again, my eyes widen in shock at the new arrivers. Still, a part of me has already anticipated them to be here, given the circumstance.

Rias-senpai is, as always, standing tall and proud with her reddish «Devil» wings sprout out completely. Akeno-senpai is in a Shrine Maiden outfit – which really accentuated the beauty of her voluptuous body – and positioning right beside our Master. Kiba Yuuto is holding a sword with a battle ready stance. Koneko-chan is keeping the same stance, albeit with no weapon. Except for Akeno-senpai, the rest of them were wearing casual clothes, which I am slightly pleased at the sight of them (not counting the guy with the «Knight» piece, of course).

Cutting off my dilly-dally state, I switch my view back and forth between my fellows «Devils» and the fiery woman, wondering if this is what I thought it to be.

There's no point in pondering something when you can ask about it. So, after telling Asia to look after the kids, I run to where my «King» was and do just that.

"Ojou-sama, what is going on?"

Rias-senpai's response confirms my suspicion as she talks to me while the others began charging forward.

"I didn't expect you to be here, Hyoudou-kun. Nonetheless, we are on a hunting mission. That thing-" She turns her gaze in the unidentified being's direction. "-was somehow let loose in the middle of town and destroyed an area before we get the report and act accordingly. We were able to corner it into a less populated area, which is where we are now."

I was listening to her explanation while watching the scene transpiring in front of me. This is the first time I have seen the other members of Rias-senpai's peerage in action.

Kiba Yuuto, with his speed as a «Knight», quickly traversed from side to side, frequently slashed out with his sword at every opening. The hunted being tried to shoot many fireballs at him, but he swiftly evaded them like nothing. When the fiery creature was distracted enough, Koneko-chan jumped in and gave one simple but devastating blow to its torso, sending it flying away. Akeno-senpai finished the job by raising her hand with one finger up. A lightning bolt roared from the sky and struck down right at the creature, rendering it unmoved for the moment.

I stand mentally gasping in awe. It was a short but effective combination of all their attack styles. The way they performed it, the way they executed it, it's like they have been practicing for years. Which is contrary to my...

"You fight like a savage brute compare to them." «Taurus» said as if he knew what I was thinking.

Although I am annoyed by his words, he was speaking the truth since I realized how reckless I tend to be in battles. It's hard to admit this, but I wholeheartedly need to improve my skills.

While I was drowning in my thoughts, the strange being woke up and howled in a distorted voice. Everyone around me seems to be surprised that she had recovered faster than they have expected her to be as each of them stifle at the ear-tearing sound.

Without being told, Kiba Yuuto, Akeno-senpai and Koneko-chan all ready themselves again, until they hear a command from our Master.

"Step back. I will handle this."

Oh wow. Is this for real? Rias-senpai personally steps into a battle? Despite my idiocy (Yeah, I know that I am stupid) and ignorance of certain things, I do know how much of a reputation Rias-senpai has as well as what people call her: 'The Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess.'

And now, I could witness that power which is so befitting of that title, the «Power of Destruction».

Just as the fiery creature launches one large fireball – one that is twenty times more powerful than what she had been shooting at Kiba Yuuto – Rias-senpai intercepts it with a scarlet beam of energy only by moving her hand nonchalantly, immediately vanquishes the enormous fireball into nothing.

Pals, that's what I call an overwhelming strength.

Not seeing the visible power gap between her and Rias-senpai, the burning sprite concentrates flame in her hands and continues her barrage of fireballs.

The same thing happens again. For each of the fireball it unleashes, Rias-senpai would eradicate them all with her scarlet energy beams, making it more like a game than an actual fight.

Eventually, my Master decides to end the meaningless struggle by shooting a wave of her power at the creature, blasting her away and leaving some marks on her body.

I don't want to say this as if I am sympathy with the creature, but somehow, she stirs an unfamiliar emotion within me.

The strange being coughs as she scrambles on her legs, appeared to have lost her floating ability. She mutters something incoherent under her breath, although it's so faint that we can barely hear anything.

Then all of a sudden, we all put on our guard at the same time for an unknown reason. Each of us looks at each other with confusion while Rias-senpai narrowing her eyes at the burning sprite.

"Dah dah!" «Aquarius» abruptly threw me off my tension. I'm lucky that nobody can see him, or they will all be staring at him right now, which I'm currently doing.

"What?" I whispered to him, trying my best so that none could hear this.

"...'Save her.' he said." «Taurus» quietly spoke after a pause, looking confused just like me at the meaning of his words.

'Save her'? Who is he referring to? And why do I have to 'save her'?

"What do you..."

Before I could find out what the baby-like «Zodiac» was hinting at, the fiery woman stood up and faced us. I soon understand why we were forcibly put on our guard.

The tattoos on her body glows brighter than its previous state, exuding sparks everywhere. Flame gathers all around her in a large armor-like aura.

Suddenly, Asia shouts something over my way.

"Please save her, Ise-san! I'm begging you!"

What? Not you too, Asia? What with this ridiculous request of 'save her'...

Wait, was «Aquarius» talking about the burning figure as 'her'?

To my dismay, I don't know what to do in this situation. Asia and my Chibi self are telling me to save that thing, who is encasing herself in deadly flame. When I glance to the blond nun, she is using her body as a shield to mask those kids from the obvious danger.

Moreover, what's coming next almost had my heart stopped.

Without any warning, the burning figure releases the flame in multiple random directions at once per wave. The torrents of heat phenomenon melt everything they touch. Akeno-senpai reacted in time by erecting a barrier – one with magical runes as base, unlike the ability that «Aries» granted me – and protect us from the assault.

As bad luck as it could get, her barrier didn't cover us entirely, and I can see some of the fire getting through the barrier's edge and goes straight at Asia with the kids behind her.

"Kyaaaaaahhh!" The kids yelled in fear.

"God damn it!" I mumbled as I compelled myself forward to where the nun was. But the flame was faster than me in that regard.

NO! I must do something! Anything!

[Splash!]

"!"

Then, before I even realize it, a gush of water erupted from the ground, creating a liquid wall that extinguished the incoming fire.

What on earth... How did that happen?

Everybody seems to have the same opinion as me since they share a baffled expression. Asia, who had closed her eyes due to the attack, is now looking at the water wall in shock, not knowing what triggered it.

Feeling something wet above me, I look up and see something out of ordinary.

Numerous streams of water are circling around my body, from up top to down below my feet. It is then that I notice «Aquarius» standing in front of me with a triumph stance.

So, water controlling is his ability, heh? I should have guessed it sooner since his «Zodiac» sign does have a tight relation to water.

A torrent of flame approaches us. But this time, I confidently raise my hand to intercept it. And just as expected, a second wall of water erupts and shields us from the harm.

I am getting used to this better than I have thought.

"Dah dah buh ah!" «Aquarius» snapped me out of my daze as he spoke.

"'Use water to save that creature' he said." «Taurus» interpreted his words, as usual.

In other words, he wants me to use his power to rescue that thing from... whatever she is suffering from.

When I glance over Asia's way again to check her condition, she is trying to calm down the kids while giving me a pleading gaze.

Well, that means her request is still there.

Steadying my breath and nerves, I put both of my hands together, clapping them as if making a ball within my palms. Water erupts everywhere to my command and envelops the creature. Some of it vaporized by the flame, but it advances nonetheless until forming a massive orb of water, trapping the sprite inside.

I hold the orb of water still while the creature thrashes violently but helplessly with water slowly extinguish her flaming hair and her tattoos gradually losing their lights.

When she became completely unmoving, I release my hand and let out a breath that I didn't know I was keeping in. The giant ball of water broke and splashed all over the place.

Another unexpected thing occurs as we all gaze upon the figure dropped from the remnants of my water orb.

There, lying face down unconsciously on the ground, is a little girl with long violet hair and pale skin, completely different from the burning sprite image of her earlier.

I sigh to myself.

Great, things just gets a lot more interesting.

.

.

.

**| Life 1-6 | Luckily, I didn't get killed on my second date**

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** You know what I hate most? It's writer's block. Really, whenever I try to type something, it just doesn't come out as I want it to be, especially this one. Guess I have to work more on my writing skills. So anyway, if this chapter isn't good enough in your opinion (It's definitely not good IMO, and it is short, too), then I can't help it but trying to be better next time. Until then, have a good day.

P.S. There are three X-over references in this chapter. Do you think you can name them all?


End file.
